


胜利条件

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cave-In, Other, Poetry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: MOP，但会提及奥利安×爱丽尔；会一句话提及奥利安、迪恩、爱丽尔3P；会一句话提及爱丽尔preg我又厚着脸皮翻astolat女神的文了，这篇肯定会有很多错误的…请小可爱们有能力尽量去读原文。文笔非常流畅，内容也十分有力，是那种能够一口气读完的好文。用词和对话都很巧妙，我的翻译完全不足以体现。再多说两句。文前，作者提到了娥苏拉·勒奎恩的《The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas离开奥米勒斯的人》，并说“It'shard to walk away from Omelas if it hasn't been built yet.”（这句话我不翻译，是因为觉得自己没有办法把其中蕴涵的意义充分表达出来，会让它变得平淡无味。）娥苏拉•勒奎恩是我最喜欢的作家之一。奇幻作品中我对地海系列的喜爱超过魔戒和HP（当然这两个我也是超喜欢的）。而那篇《离开奥米勒斯的人》虽然只是一个短篇，但却能引人深思。网上有译文，诚心建议大家去读一读。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victory Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> MOP，但会提及奥利安×爱丽尔；会一句话提及奥利安、迪恩、爱丽尔3P；会一句话提及爱丽尔preg
> 
> 我又厚着脸皮翻astolat女神的文了，这篇肯定会有很多错误的…请小可爱们有能力尽量去读原文。文笔非常流畅，内容也十分有力，是那种能够一口气读完的好文。用词和对话都很巧妙，我的翻译完全不足以体现。
> 
> 再多说两句。文前，作者提到了娥苏拉·勒奎恩的《The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas离开奥米勒斯的人》，并说“It'shard to walk away from Omelas if it hasn't been built yet.”（这句话我不翻译，是因为觉得自己没有办法把其中蕴涵的意义充分表达出来，会让它变得平淡无味。） 
> 
> 娥苏拉•勒奎恩是我最喜欢的作家之一。奇幻作品中我对地海系列的喜爱超过魔戒和HP（当然这两个我也是超喜欢的）。而那篇《离开奥米勒斯的人》虽然只是一个短篇，但却能引人深思。网上有译文，诚心建议大家去读一读。

“好吧，这就尴尬了。”威震天说道，他们最终放弃了打开道路的尝试。

擎天柱盯着上方的壁顶，它距离他光镜的精确距离是36.7厘米。差不多八百万年以来第一次，他不得不承认威震天说对了。“我想你没有无线通讯信号？”

威震天哼了一声。“如果我有无线信号，我会很高兴地说出你还能活多久。你觉得呢？”

“毫不怀疑这一点。”但不管怎么说，擎天柱还是设置了他的远距遇险信标。霸天虎或汽车人也许能在他联系上他们之前先捕捉到这个信号。“从好的方面来说，我有理由相信，汽车人坚持搜寻我的时间肯定长于红蜘蛛让霸天虎找你的时间。”

“这怎么能算是好的方面？”威震天说道，“声波的弱信号扫描范围比任何一个汽车人都要高5倍。如果霸天虎停止搜索，我们被发现的几率将直线下降。”

“你刚才还说这样会导致我的立即死亡，所以我不明白这对我来说怎么就不算好的方面了。”

“你真的宁可花费100万年和我一起被困在这里，而不是去死？”威震天好奇地问道，“在我们的核反应堆彻底消耗完之前那可是很长一段时间，而我们除了躺在这里什么也干不了。”

“既然你这么认为，那就这样吧。”擎天柱沮丧地说道。他最近读过一部十分贴合目前这种不幸状况的人类戏剧作品，因为斯派克为了学校作业一直在读它。其中部分互动令人困惑，特别是在某个时刻似乎所有角色都经历了系统彻底停机，却仍然在运作，但总的来说，就是对于某一处境的真正痛苦取决于你是和谁共处其中。就目前而言，他感觉刚才的争执相当有说服力地证明了这一点。

他们有好几个小时没有说话，擎天柱越来越不舒服地意识到一个事实，在壁顶上方，离光镜如此近的地方，有数百万吨的钢筋和混凝土。如果没人发现他们——本来已经很低的几率正随着每一分钟的无线电静默而稳步下降——他们的死亡将是一场核反应堆与这一地层沉降速率的竞赛。壁顶大约会在50万年内触碰到他们的机体，然后开始慢慢压扁他们，一毫米接着一毫米。

“你在干什么？”威震天说道。

擎天柱这才意识到自己的摄取口正在加速循环。他尝试手动降速，但冷却系统没有反应：自主控制已被锁定。“恐慌。”他无奈而悲惨地说道，感觉更多子系统开始进入无意识模式。除了让机能毫无用处地耗尽外，他对此也做不了什么。

“是的，我知道。但为什么？”威震天气呼呼地说。

“如果我告诉你，可能会让你也恐慌。”擎天柱说道，“我们最后会在这下面来回恐慌上千年。”

“唯一能让我的系统陷入恐慌的是迫在眉睫的死亡；我会在最后一个塞年开始担心。”威震天停顿了一下，“想想这个，你就不恐慌了；你的系统真奇怪。”

“我一直看到霸天虎在地下恐慌发作。”

“大概是追踪者吧。”威震天说，“对吗？”他转过身，从肩膀上弹出一个电插头，向下伸展，越过擎天柱的手臂，猛然电击了他的肘部关节。

“啊嗷！威震天，难道你真的要开始这种——”擎天柱说，接着就意识到系统刚刚把自主控制还给了他：恐慌停止了。他将自己的摄取口恢复到正常模式，略微转过头，“你怎么知道这样会有用？”

“追踪者确实总在地下发生恐慌。出于自卫我不得不找出如何应对它的办法。”威震天哼了一声，“有一次，我们必须整齐地侧穿过H层上的一条通道，前后间隔两厘米，就在我们快要出来时，红蜘蛛、闹翻天和惊天雷互相推搡扭打着，要从我头上爬过去。”

擎天柱笑了，他简直能想象出这样一幅画面。“它是怎么起作用的？”

“你是说电击？唤醒你在那个区域的自我修复系统，能够重置位于下部的一部分寄存器；似乎你们都在那个部位保留着一点特定的恐惧电路。”

“而你没有这个东西？”擎天柱说。

威震天转过头，“你认为我是为什么而建造的？”

擎天柱瞪着他，“你是一把枪。”

威震天恼怒地叹了口气，“你还是相信那些功能主义的垃圾，对吧。有时候我真觉得自己白白浪费了过去800万年。”

“你是浪费了800万年。”

“好吧，起码我不允许他们用碰巧被设计成的形态来定义我。”威震天厉声说，“之所以我现在是一把枪，因为我选择成为一把枪。能够产生4倍功率的爆破武器在战斗中是非常有价值的，而且这还能与我的融合炮相连接。”

“你彻底改变了自己的变形形态？”擎天柱说道，“但这是不可能的，除非你在清醒状态下完成整个……”

“你说得对。是的，极其痛苦，但我会毫不犹豫地再做一次。我的命运由我自己决定，而不是随便哪个为了元老院的利益按照某个设计师确定的规格型号建造我的流水线操作员。”

“我认为，在你谋杀了整个元老院后，这一点已经表达得非常清楚了。”

“但就是此刻，你还在愚蠢地说我如何地像一把枪，显然我从来就是一把枪，毫不在意我根本不符合任何军事机械设计，而你那个可悲的元老院根本不会允许将一个我这种体型和力量的塞伯坦人制造成军事设备。”威震天说道，“你认为震荡波一开始也是一把枪吗？他们需要一名军事将领，却把他设定为一个目标定位器。简直是愚蠢透顶的浪费。但是，是的，普神就想要那样。”

“那么你原来是什么？”擎天柱说，无视了威震天的大喊大叫。他自己完全不认同功能主义，也不知道有哪个汽车人会认同，但显然威震天已经准备好继续自己一个人在那里吵闹了。

威震天瞪着他。擎天柱回头看向对方，突然想起了他头盔和胸部的形状，慢慢说道，“你是矿工？但你的个头比铁皮大5倍。”

“他的定级可以在地下10公里处作业吗？”威震天说，“我是一个深井矿工，领袖。确切来说，是一个硒矿工。”

“硒？”擎天柱困惑地说，“那是不存在的元素吧？”

“它当然存在。”威震天说道，“只不过非常罕见，而且极难获得。”

“我从来没在任何地图上看到过硒矿的标注，即使在塞伯坦最深的地层。”

“你不会看到的。他们对整个星球进行了一番彻底勘探，发现了一条分散的矿脉。于是为这项工作制造了5个像我这样的矿工。我们现在是在E层吧？通道竖井从D层开始，在这下面一层。从那儿开始大概往下走4天，直朝地心。”

“4天？”

“硒仅形成于地壳深处，提炼过程中产生的废气会严重影响几乎一切物质。”威震天说，“他们在竖井中每隔一公里设置锁闭的密封层。即使已经离得很远，这也使上下行变慢了。反正他们也不想让我们上去。他们只想要硒。”

擎天柱惊恐地盯着壁顶，“你——你到底在下面待了多久？”

“想要我讲个故事给你听吗？”威震天嘲弄道，“你不会喜欢它的，领袖。不是什么好故事。”

“我已经不喜欢它了。”擎天柱说。制造金刚并把他们运到地底以下4天路程的地方去开矿……这足以列入黄金时代末期堕落的最坏行为了，他曾看到并听到过一些特别糟糕的。

“好吧，既然如此。”威震天说道，“很久很久以前，有5个快乐的小硒矿工一起在地下的黑暗中工作。他们对于其他金刚和地方有一些模糊的概念，但他们的好奇电路被抑制了，所以并不会想太多。他们每次工作10小时寻找微小碎裂的原矿，然后在小岩室里休息6小时，那是他们的挖掘工在每个班次结束后挖出来的。差不多和这个洞一样高。他们生活中最好的部分，是每当把一片新炼制的硒放入挖掘工的收集模块时，所感受到的一点乐趣：这会触发一种预装在他们燃料系统上的特殊装置，注入一点浓缩兴奋剂。”

“普神。”擎天柱小声咕哝着。

威震天笑了，“我还没有开始呢！这种质朴平和的生活持续了一段时间，直到有一天，隧道塌方了。当然，总是会有一些并不严重的隧道坍塌——矿工是被设计成能够承受塌方并把自己挖出来的。顺便说一句，你没必要担心会被压死。在压力强大到能够把我的胸部压扁之前，我的机体至少可以支撑壁顶300万年，那时候我们的核反应堆已经冷却了。”

“我想说这可算不上什么安慰，不过那不是真话。”

“如果有助于稳定情绪的话，我告诉你，如果还保持着原来的变形形态，我差不多用半个小时就能钻开壁顶并挖一条隧道出去。”

“好吧，威震天。”擎天柱冷冷地说，“我想现在这情况就是你不尊重普神意志的结果。”

威震天哼了一声。“不管怎么说，那次不同寻常的塌方比以前的要糟糕得多，严重损坏了我们的挖掘工，造成他颅骨碎裂。同伴把他挖了出来，但他再也不能挖掘了。他们不知道该怎么办，如果没有他，就不能采掘更多的硒。于是，他们把他搬回了小岩室，一次又一次按压每个月给他们供应能量的配给器。他们这样做，是因为之前有一次配给器坏了，而当他们按了差不多20次后，有人从墙里对他们说话，询问发生了什么。在他们说明情况后不久，能量供应又恢复了。他们对这个神奇的服务非常满意。”

“好了，很快一个声音再次问他们出了什么事，他们解释说挖掘工故障了，缺少他，他们无法采掘更多的硒。那个声音沉默了很长一段时间，最后告诉他们把他的外部组件都拆下来——设备槽车是直接安装在我们机体上的——把他的原生机体剥出来，放进竖井里那个每月一次运载硒矿的采集车。”

“受伤的矿工在整个过程中都没有知觉，直到在D地层一个临时搭建的维修区里醒来。一位因为被迫下到这么远的而十分暴躁的政府医护员正在修补他的脑模块。那真是痛极了。他在极度痛苦之下开始嚎叫，并试图打破抑制器的束缚。抑制器的强度理论上是可以控制他的，但维修床却不行，它被扭曲了。医护员草草完成工作，啪地一声合上他的头盖，并告诉矿场监工一切正常，然后就逃走了。”

“医生实际上确实完成了修复，但他没有重新激活好奇抑制功能。我们的矿工被监工拖着摇摇晃晃地走向竖井。那是很短的一段路，半公里，但会穿过一个低档红灯区。一连串眼花缭乱的感官刺激充满了他视野的每个角落。尽管因为疼痛还处于半瞎状态，矿工开始放慢脚步四处呆看，深深吸入空气中麻醉品的味道，被拟真广告吸引了视线——其中之一展示了风景优美的城市景观。他几乎从不了解还有一个地面世界，不了解坚硬的岩石会有尽头。一群大喊大叫的赌徒在围观搏击，无边无际的机架上是廉价的游戏……老实说，即使好奇抑制被激活了，也不可能抵消其余那些感受对他造成的巨大冲击。”

“接着，他们来到竖井边。监工告诉矿工头朝下回去工作。矿工看着竖井，有生以来第一次，感觉到有了一个重大想法。他说，‘我不想回去。我想留在这里’。”

“你能想象，这是不可能的。监工开始严厉地责骂矿工——对，违背了普神的意愿。”威震天笑了笑，“这话的效果低于预期。由于好奇抑制，矿工们从没费心关注过那些每过几天就灌输进他们音频接收器的教理，只不过把那当作一个有趣的噪音，其中一半的话都对他们毫无意义。”

“当这不起作用时，监工采取了一些不明智的行动。他拿出干扰棒，告诉矿工如果他不下去，就要吃苦头了。当然，矿工从来没见过干扰棒，还问是怎么样的。监工把干扰棒调到低位，对着矿工的手臂来了一下以示警告。”

“矿工的反应是打了监工。他实际上并不是故意要用力打——但，好吧。”威震天耸了耸他宽阔的肩膀。擎天柱可以想象出当时的情况。他记得黄金时代的金刚大多看起来是什么样子，他们都不是矿工或重体力劳动者。再看看威震天的样子。

“你把他伤得有多重？”擎天柱问道。

“我打碎了他的整个头部和半个躯体。”威震天说，“相当富有戏剧性的是，这事的发生救了我的命。周围大多数人都尖叫着逃跑了，但在场一个金刚有点与众不同——他叫砖片【Brickbat，可能是一个OC】。他是那个三流搏击赌赛的承办人。但他的内心深处有一股野心。他渴望……为一个角斗士做经纪。一个真正的角斗士，在塔恩的大竞技场。想要通过那些嗑了药、混迹在地下搏击里的金刚实现这个野心的可能性等于零。而我的挥拳一击让他看到——自己对于未来的所有希望成真了。”

“他等了一会儿以确定我没有发狂。当看到我只是昏头昏脑地戳着监工的机体时——实际上我没有意识到自己做了什么——他走了过来，充满同情地对我说，他看到了整个经过，当然我并没有做错。但执法者不会在乎这个，他们肯定会把我拆解了。他强烈建议我跟他去一个安全的地方。”

“我激动地对他说，我不想回到矿井里去。他摇摇头。我当然不应该回矿井！我不属于某个黑暗可怕的矿井，诸如此类的——我确信你能想象那个场景。说服我跟他走是相当有吸引力的，而且他确实有足够的人脉来隐藏我。过了几个月后，经过一番大修改装……我在塔恩竞技场首次亮相。剩下的就是众所周知的历史了。”

“其他矿工呢？”过了一会儿，擎天柱说道。

威震天愣了一下，“知道吗，我的确想到过他们。”他低声说，“不是立刻。我过于茫然了。但在第三次胜利庆祝后，我抱怨着在头痛中醒来。砖片把所有人赶出我的房间，关上了灯。躺在黑暗中，我突然想到了我的兄弟们。我坐了起来，把砖片叫进来，告诉他还有另外4个像我一样的金刚。他的光镜亮了起来，向我保证会调查一下。”

“他确实这么做了，不过没有马上告诉我发现了什么，但我没有再次忘记这事。我开始每隔几天就要求他告知进展，然后是每天。他敷衍了我一次又一次，最后我失去了耐性，告诉他如果他不找他们，我就亲自去。那是他才告诉我……通过秘密渠道和贿赂，他发现他们全都被拆解了。没有挖掘工，他们无法开采更多的硒，显然某个政府高层被我的暴力反抗震惊了。”

“我很抱歉。”擎天柱盯着壁顶轻声说。他从没真正去想过威震天的出身，只是假设他像大多数霸天虎一样，天生被铸成军品。但是……突然这形成了一个极度扭曲的逻辑，他的意愿不仅仅是杀戮，而是为了毁灭。对于一个残酷抛弃你的世界，怎么会有爱呢？

“我有很久没有想到那些了。”威震天说道，声音中带着微微的伤感，“但我发现这样一种怀旧的情景，事实上，相当温馨。”

温馨——在一个完全幽闭的罅隙空间，埋在20公里的地层以下，除了自身光镜没有其他光源，几乎无法移动。擎天柱打了个寒颤。

“是的，我想你不会这么认为。”威震天感到好笑，“我记得你，在领导模块把它的爪子伸向你之前——光鲜迷人的小汽车人，船坞能量仓库管理员。甚至还被分配了一名女性同伴，就因为素质评估显示你们的火种可能值得存续。你曾经去过地表以下吗？或许一到两次出于好奇逛过贫民窟。不过，我看你不是那种很会享乐的类型。”

擎天柱不由自主地畏缩了一下。他曾经去过几次K层的红灯区——没D层那么远，从没有接近那个深度。他并不喜欢那里。在那里的每一个金刚要么充满敌意要么过于友好。他总是觉得他们都很愤怒。而且……可能他们就是那样的，并非没有理由。他深吸了一口气，那是很久以前的事了。“我不是。”他说，一时冲动又补充道，“但我曾经看过一次你的角斗，在竞技场，934塞年。”

“真的？你能买得起门票？我以为他们付给船坞仓库管理员的薪水没那么高。”

“公司董事提供了一个奖励，让当月提升效率最高的员工到塔恩过一个周末，以及比赛日在他们包厢里的座位。艾丽塔——爱丽尔——和我一起去的。”

“好吧，好吧。”威震天说道，“那么说我有了一个粉丝。想起来了，我们遇到的时候，你确实看起来像追星族。不过那时候我有很多粉丝。你喜欢那个吗？”

“你的角斗，是的。”擎天柱诚实地说，“但不包括……”

“热场比赛。”威震天说。

“是的。”

“那时候我开始感到厌烦，于是给自己设定了一个挑战，无论他们提出什么要求，我都要在每一场角斗中干净利落、一击必杀地干掉对手。竞技场管理员试图暗示我增加更多的伤害过程，但我并不特别在乎他们想要什么。我的角斗让他们光是那些便宜座位就获得了10万盈利。所以他们不再计较，而是在热场比赛中提供更多机油四溅和暴虐行为来平衡整场角斗赛。”

擎天柱做了个鬼脸。回想起来，他能看出这一整个事件从开始到结束是多么荒诞。尽管那时，他和爱丽尔差不多从头到尾都捂住自己的光镜，害怕并假装感兴趣……但当威震天上场时，他们确实看了，而且就像其他那些怒吼的疯狂观众一样热切。至少他们中的一个在某种程度上希望那是自己所错失的日子。

“比赛内容是什么？”威震天漫不经心地问道。

“毁灭者血喉。”擎天柱说道。

“你得描述得更具体些。”威震天说，“我从不费心去听那些他们胡编乱造的名字。我只是坐在自己的房间里阅读，直到他们打铃。”

“一个几乎和机器卫兵差不多大的蠕虫状紫色外星生物。”擎天柱说，“还有硬钢刺在它的——”

“哦，那个。”威震天说，“是的，我记得它被惹恼了；看它的移动方式，有理由相信它的大脑是分体的，所以我不得不打了半个小时来弄清楚怎么实现一击必杀。”他做了个鬼脸，“接着，我就被飞溅的紫色液体从头淋到脚。不过你的奖励日还是很幸运的。在那一整塞年里，我的其他比赛连那次一半的时长都不到。”

擎天柱记得整个情况其实更富有戏剧性，特别是那个击杀：怪兽夺走了威震天的盾，导致他在交错的可怕尖刺间旋转躲闪——爱丽尔吓得尖叫——当那东西猛然低头冲向他的时候，不得不用自己的大剑砍向它的嘴。在它自己的冲力下，他劈开了整个身体，直到它彻底变成两半盘绕在他的身周。尽管盖着一层紫色血块，威震天看起来就像某个神话人物。“确实令人印象深刻。”擎天柱说，带着一点点无奈。

“我相信是的。”威震天说道，接着又油滑地加了一句，“那姑娘也这么想吗？”

擎天柱相当肯定，如果威震天打开了红外线扫描，会因为他的表情而得意洋洋。“非常有趣。”他说，试图用严肃的语气掩盖彻底的尴尬。

威震天笑得太厉害了，以至于擎天柱以为他马上就要在壁顶上撞昏过去了。那倒好了。“也不是说我对那种效果不熟悉。”他说，仍然在隐隐憋笑，直到终于设法让自己平静下来。“他们收取比最高票价还要贵1000倍的钱，以交换赛后进入我房间的机会。”

“他们收取——”擎天柱愤慨地瞪着他。

“好吧，我得到了很大一块分成。”威震天说，“至少，直到我意识到他们是在收钱。在那之前，我把那视作自己的额外津贴。我曾经在角斗后连续和六个金刚对接。尽管那个时候我对这种事也觉得十分无聊了。”

“我认为我们应该停止谈论此事。”擎天柱坚决地说。

威震天确实停了一会儿，但只是一会儿。突然他又开口了，“领袖，不是要让你再次恐慌，不过现在你计算出的获救几率是多少？”

擎天柱僵住了。他一直在试着不去想那个急速下降的数字。它差不多已经落到了渐进曲线的尾端了。“不……高。”他不情愿地说。

“那样啊。”威震天说道，就好像他刚刚暗示了什么一样。

“哪样？”擎天柱说着，瞥了他一眼。

威震天尽力转过头，以某种他显然认为是意味深长的方式瞪了回来，让擎天柱彻底茫然了。直到他说，“你能不这么过分正经吗，能吗？”

“什么？”擎天柱说道，接着他明白了过来——“什么？”

他猛然转头瞪着壁顶，实际上他无法一直拧着头看威震天——后者正完全不以为意地说道，“有理由相信，如果我们定期那么做的话，能从反应堆运转寿命中削减大约10万年左右的时间。反正我们也没有其他可以大量消耗能源的事可做了。”

“我不会和你对接的。”擎天柱断然说道，“我甚至无法想象那种事。”

威震天笑起来，“我打赌你现在可以。”

擎天柱认真考虑了从自己的记忆芯片中清除这一整个交流内容。不过要是他这么做了，威震天很可能再次对他说一遍。而且一旦意识到自己能招惹擎天柱，他甚至会更加兴高采烈。看在普神份上，那显然是他喜欢的多种方式之一。“威震天。”他迫使自己的声音镇定，“对接对我来说不是仅仅为了——”

“乐趣？”威震天说，“当然不是，我非常清楚。你真的有为了乐趣做什么吗？即使红蜘蛛偶尔也会来那么一次快乐的飞行，而实际上除了策划我的死亡外，几乎没有其他事能让他感到满足。”

“除了策划我和其他汽车人的死亡，以及掠夺整个地球外，你还会为了乐趣做什么？”

“主要是诗歌。”威震天说。

“什么？”擎天柱茫然地说。

“我写诗。你可能读过一些。战前，我以塔恩之声的名字出版过几本书。”

“不。”擎天柱说道。一个干脆而绝望的否认。

“如果你愿意，我可以朗诵一些新作品。”

“不！”

“你真的是我的粉丝，对吧。”威震天说，“如果不是因为有极大可能性要在这里遭受一个荒诞漫长的死亡，我几乎要享受这一点了。”

这比威震天想要进入他的接入端口还要糟糕。无论威震天设法让他联想到什么画面，擎天柱都可以毫无困难地对此说不。但他不能拒绝听到塔恩之声的新诗，那绝对不是威震天。事实上，如果威震天有什么擎天柱没读过的作品，他很可能会在某个时候把它偷走并藏在——

“我正在写的这个，”威震天朗诵起来，“柔弱的细胞保持着形态，直到耗尽自身；盲目的树木向着阳光开枝散叶；即使那最弱小的，一切生命都竭尽全力，不愿屈于对自身局限——”

感觉就像是被刺穿了胸口，正如威震天以前不止一次对他做过的那样。“停下。”擎天柱的声音惊慌而破碎，“你——你怎么能——即使那最弱小的，一切生命都竭尽全力——”

“是啊，这就是它的核心思想，不是吗。”威震天若有所思地说道。

“你怎么能写下那个，”擎天柱厉声说，他想要打威震天，但没有足够的空间挥拳，除了敲打对方靠着他的那条腿，其他什么也做不了，而那甚至不会划伤威震天的装甲，“你怎么能写下那个，但仍然——”他说不下去了。

威震天停顿了一下，然后有点困惑地说道，“你到竞技场来看我的角斗。而在那个地方，差不多5万年的时间里，我每周一次走进去——更早的时候是每天一次——面对自己的死亡。我现在这样做并获得成功的几率远大于我在塔恩活下来的几率。而我通过杀死每一个反对我的人来达成它。无序状态早就降临到我们所有人头上了。当然，你现在肯定明白了。离你坐在包厢座位上已经过去了很久。”

“这并不意味着你必须——推动它！”擎天柱说道，“是的，我去了竞技场。我年轻而愚蠢，不明白那是什么。从那以后我再也不想去了，也不想看到你。那场角斗——它令人兴奋，但我们的理由——无论如何，并不是因为——嗜血。那是一种解脱。因为你的那一次击杀，在最后一分钟，我们以为你要被杀死了。我们必须留在那里，看着它发生——是的，”他又极度痛苦地补充道，“我知道有一半的观众会享受那个——”

“只有一半？”威震天听起来被逗乐了。

“我不想知道到底有多少。”擎天柱说，“但不是我，不是爱丽尔。而我现在走进杀戮场的原因是为了拯救其他人的生命，为了保护其他人。”

“是的，我知道。”威震天相当不屑一顾，“我从来都不明白，你确实意识到——每一个你拯救的人类，所有那些人——他们都会在一个世纪内死去？我的意识思维进程比他们都要古老。”

“他们中的一些会写诗，威震天。”

“真的吗？”威震天哼了一声。

“当我数着壁上报时的自鸣钟①，”擎天柱开始朗诵起来。他几乎是狂怒地随机抓取了一段，那是去塞伯坦时在卡莉的推荐下载入的人类作品精选。

事实上，威震天听完了整首诗。结束后，他说道，“这很不错。那个人还活着吗？”

“不。”擎天柱说道，“但他写100多首诗和38部戏剧。这首还不是最好的。”

“太惊人了。”威震天说，“我不认为能在300年内写出一首像样的诗。祝贺你，领袖。你终于设法给了我一个合理的理由明白为什么要拯救那些肉虫了。”

擎天柱僵住了，接着转头看向威震天，“这是不是意味着你将——”

“你是说在毫无根据地假设我们能够离开这个洞之后？”威震天说，“不，当然不是。我有更多的理由不去关心那些肉类生物，其中包括他们自己也不关心——你有发现自从我们来到地球后，他们互相残杀比我们杀的更多？他们一直如此。”

“这和他们因为我们的战争而死是不同的。”擎天柱说，“或者那也是因为你从他们的星球上偷走了能量。”

“这是我听过最愚蠢的话了。”威震天说，“那当然是一样的。你觉得我被暴怒之虫血喉诸如此类的东西杀死，和被执政官杀死有什么区别吗？死亡就是死亡。”

“如果你在从没有见过地表的情况下，就死在那个硒矿里了，会有区别吗？”擎天柱说。

“看来我过度分享个人信息了。”威震天听起来有点生气，“无论如何，我不知道其中有什么区别。”

“现在你知道了。”擎天柱说，“那么，也许你不应该毁掉其他生命体可能拥有的未来。”

“说得好像某个金刚没有用数百万年的时间一直竭尽全力毁掉所有霸天虎可能拥有的未来。你知道吗，我一直很好奇，如果你赢了，你真的会有一个计划吗？任何目标？”

“看起来真的不像是某种我需要去操心的事情。”擎天柱说道，完全是无意的，他的情绪子系统激烈地翻滚着，答案中的苦涩从某个极深的地方难以控制地渗出。那不是他的真心话。他确信他们会找到打败霸天虎的办法——只不过在目睹过去1700万年和平所创造的一切，被威震天贪得无厌的战争机器用800万年就吞噬了之后，很难再保持信仰。

威震天瞪着他，“所以你们汽车人真的只是在用最漫长和尽可能让我不爽的方式自杀？”

“我们只是不愿放弃抗争就让你掌控整个宇宙。”

“为什么不呢？”威震天说。

擎天柱收紧了自己的发声组件，但还是停了下来，无奈地说道，“算了吧。”

他和威震天同时叹了口气。

#

在那之后，他们沉默了一会儿。擎天柱不知不觉进入了休眠循环。他运行休眠的时间总是比需要的少。事实上，他休眠了17个小时，感觉非常好，即使威震天故意大声说，“我就在这里”，让擎天柱的威胁预警系统拼命跳动，在3星秒内把他推入了完全清醒状态。还让他试图站起来，结果却只是哐当一下在千万吨重的壁顶上撞痛了头。

“有必要这样吗？”擎天柱在缩回脑袋时畏缩了一下。

“是的，我无聊了。”威震天说，“再告诉我一些肉虫的诗歌。”

“他们被称为人类。”

“毫无意义的……哦，不值得和你争论。好吧，再告诉我一些人类的诗歌。”

擎天柱思考了一下，然后突然开始了，“那失位的大天使说道：难道这就是我们用天堂换来的地盘？换来的就是这片土地，这个疆域……”②

“别停在那儿！”当擎天柱念到这一段结尾时，威震天说道。“一颗永不会因地因时而改变的心——是的，这真是太了不起了。什么是大天使？”

“没法继续念了，我的个人数据库中就只有这么多。”擎天柱说，“我认为他们是某种神明，不太确定。有些人类宣称自己真的遇见过他们，但似乎没有任何实证表明他们的存在，而且各人描述的特征也不一致。”他东拉西扯主要是为了拖延不可避免的事，但在挣扎了好几分钟后，终于无可奈何地说道，“给我朗诵些吧。”

“哦，我不知道，你真的想要听我那小破——”

“我是你现有的唯一听众。”擎天柱断然地说。

威震天低声嘟囔了一会儿，然后开始了，“今日我们在世界的柔软外壳上醒来，这行将就木的世界……”从那里开始，每一句都听起来如此残酷而疼痛。他就是塔恩之声，毫无疑问。擎天柱把他所有的诗歌都存放在自己的个人数据库中，甚至不需要运行文学分析程序来识别。当威震天结束时，眼泪从他的光镜中滑落，而他甚至不能将手伸到脸上擦掉它。

“我经常想要让你哭泣，但没想到能用诗歌做到这一点。”威震天说。

“你永远不可能以其他方式做到。”擎天柱说。

他们试着玩了塔纳先战争【Tanaxian War，某种游戏，译名自编】，在添加了第七块领地后，游戏变得有趣起来，但他们却都忘了保存游戏进度。擎天柱教威震天玩博弈棋，这是一个令人满意的游戏，只要你不是蛮力破解它。但第四轮进行到一半时，擎天柱发现威震天破解了它，他恼怒地停了下来，“作弊有什么意思？”

“为了赢。”威震天说道，好像擎天柱才是奇怪的那个。

“赢什么？”

“为了赢！”威震天说，“你已经在竞技场上待了15秒。”【意思就是OP怎么都上场参加比赛15秒了，还不明白比赛的根本目的】

“我不会坚持那么久，”擎天柱说，“一开始我就不会走进去。”

“哦，你当然会。你不觉得他们在那种事上很有创造力？”威震天说，“你甚至都不会对他们构成挑战。他们会抓住你的宠物人类，在它【its，原文如此】脑袋上顶一把枪，然后告诉你要么出去，要么杀了它。你马上就会一溜小跑出去了。他们就是干这个的。”

“他们——这样对你了？”

“完全不是。”威震天说，“实际上，我一度对死亡理解不足，所以并不畏惧它——对致命危险有确切的认识不利于硒矿开采——那时我就是这样，而且也明白提供给我的交易。我不会回到地下，而功能主义法典不会让我做其他任何事。还要假定当某个人发现我就是他们那个鲁莽硒矿工时，元老院不会马上拆解了我。无论如何，一开始我的确很享受那种激烈的生活，只不过几十塞年后我开始觉得厌倦了。”

“你必须足够有钱才能在某个时候退休。”擎天柱说，“或许，砖片偷走了你的胜利所得？”

“没有，奇怪的是他对我很诚实。”威震天说，“我认为，他没有贪婪到用梦想成真的机会来冒险。就那件事而言，他非常明智地用我的分成为我投资。”他停了下来，突然有些出神，“知道吗，我有几百万年没有想到这事了，他为我在玛拉蒂尼联邦【Malatine Confederacy，出处未知】的星系银行开了账户，一个复利账户。他们从不注销账户：现在应该已经增长到数十亿了。一旦离开这里，我就去买一艘漂亮的弗克辛太空巡航舰或其他什么，在轨道上把方舟炸成碎片。”

“如果你离开这里，那将是因为其他汽车人找到我们，而你会坐在一个漂亮、舒适的牢房里。”擎天柱说。

“我会什么？”

“你认为我们会让你离开？”

“我认为你会当场击毙我。”威震天盯着他说道，“你不可能蠢到试图囚禁我，对吗？——好吧，我忘了自己在和谁说话。”

“我们不会草率地处决你，不，”擎天柱说道，“我们要让你接受审判。”

“审判？”威震天吭哧了一声，“要是这样的话，那就继续吧，领袖。别让我在正义和道德的道路上阻止你。可能我会因此而被关押很久，或许会产生巨大的娱乐价值。真想知道是否能说服一个汽车人陪审团宣判我无罪。我和你谈得越多，越觉得那并非不可能。”

当他说到这一点时，擎天柱突然有种糟糕的感觉，威震天或许没说错。事实上，他完全不确定自己如何能忍受必须将塔恩之声判处死刑。但汽车人法典不会允许他永远锁住威震天，让他在余生中写诗。倒不是说威震天对自己人生的计划会比那更好。

“并不是说我们会被找到，所以那只是假设。”威震天补充道，“你从那个对性话题的大惊小怪中恢复过来了吗，或者还需要几天？”

“需要更长的时间。”擎天柱说。

威震天微微咕哝了一声，“我们被困在一个罅隙空间里，有百万年需要打发，而你表现得很难相处。”

“我以为你想要消磨时间。”擎天柱开口之后才意识到这话真是糟糕透顶。

“你想要引诱？”威震天说，“恐怕我不是特别擅长：一般我都是被引诱的那一个。”

“威震天，你诱惑了塞伯坦一半的人口，并杀死了剩下那一半中的大部分。”

威震天在他旁边笑得直打颤。“好吧，领袖，如果政治言论以及个人主义与荣耀的感染力对你有效，我可以在30秒内就让你的接口湿透。”

“我不会继续这个话题了。”擎天柱说。

“你有没有考虑过……阿尔迪恩【Aldean】主义的非个性化含义？”威震天用一种低沉、亲密的语调说道。【威总针对OP的性格状况提出了一点理论方面的揣测】

擎天柱轻叹一声，“我有，但是不，那对我没用，什么都对我没用。我甚至不明白你为什么要这么做。”他在无奈和困惑之间补充道，“你恨我，想要杀了我。”

“你是900万年以来唯一一个我无法轻易击败的对手，这里面还包括了5万个角斗士。”威震天说，“我很好奇你的脑模块是如何运作的。你在很多方面表现得完全违反直觉。但你并不是一个疯子，否则我已经打败你了。浪费机会是可耻的，在其他任何情况下，你好像都不可能信任我。”

但在这种情况下，擎天柱可能会信任他。因为威震天不会动脑子搞鬼，以及冒险独自被困在这里100万年。即使他的话有些轻浮，但语气中也有某种平静和听天由命。“我很惊讶你——放弃了。”擎天柱缓缓说道。

“你是这么想的？”威震天说，“我说我在5万年的时间里定期走出去面对死亡，并不是比喻。我假定自己会死，因为那是唯一合理的结论。这并不意味着我会放弃，让别人碾碎我。而是说我不会费心考虑存活的可能性。在理性分析中纳入一个不太可能发生的乐观情况是没有意义的。如果我们确实获救而我错过了让你处理器充满困扰的机会，那么做相对于另一个选择已经足够好了，我不会后悔的。”

擎天柱盯着壁顶。他想知道如何才能做到那样，凭自身力量，走出去接受自己的死刑，一次又一次。他自己走出去面对死亡的机会太多了，和威震天的任何一场战斗都有这种可能性。但他没有想过会死，他走出去准备好承担一场公平冒险，他逐渐不再计算自己的几率或率先宣判自己的死亡。“你还有那种感觉吗？”

“现在？不，”威震天说，“我让红蜘蛛当了二把手，如今我假设自己每一分钟都会死。”

他们同时笑了起来。“必须承认，我总是想知道你为什么把他留在身边。”擎天柱说。

“我需要他。如果我干掉他——一方面，会摧毁追踪者的士气。除此以外，我们的军事力量现在保持着几乎完美的平衡状态，红蜘蛛在战斗中很有威胁，失去他意味着我们的空中掩护将出现一个战术缺口。如果你想要互相帮忙解决一个头痛问题，我愿意用他换钢锁。”

“你真的是在建议我除掉钢锁，就为了方便你除掉红蜘蛛？”擎天柱说。

“哦，你不用杀了他，只要把他送到某个地方就好了。”威震天说，“事实上，我们可以把他们一起送走。在一个被废弃的小行星上，被钢锁追得团团转100万年对红蜘蛛大有好处。至于钢锁，我猜想他会自得其乐的。这是一个双赢的局面。”

“不。”擎天柱说。

“想象一下美好而宁静的指挥中心。”威震天说，“想象一下一整天过去，没有谁粗暴而充满敌意地质疑你的领导能力和你作出的每一个决定。”

“不。”

#

擎天柱再次进入了一个长休眠循环，让自己进行磁盘碎片整理。他运行了整整一小时，然后醒来，又一次处于恐慌边缘：感觉壁顶突然向他落了下来。他弹出一个小型电插头，电击自己的肘弯，想要激活反应。这招像之前一样生效了。他一定得告诉救护车，以免他还不知道。他可能真不知道。救护车不怎么相信通过痛觉治疗病人。如果——如果他还能再见到救护车。也许没可能了。

威震天正在他自己的深度碎片整理循环中，一动不动。他的脸一片平和，绿色的光芒在光镜深处闪烁。擎天柱必须抵抗推他醒来的诱惑。意识到自己感激威震天的存在让他十分不安。尽管后者会通过争论作出任何可能的尝试进行诱惑。或者其他方法——擎天柱现在正想着这个，哦，该死的。但他的内心某处仍然是奥利安•派克斯：威震天之前说过的，光鲜迷人的小汽车人。如果那时候威震天低头看他，并且说为什么我们不去仓库的后面，好让你把所有的接入端口都向我打开。擎天柱甚至不能自欺欺人说自己不会那么做。他会快乐地打开自己，让威震天在注意力转向能量块前就尽情享用他。

直到威震天残暴无情的行动，像他用融合炮成功打碎奥利安的机体那样，摧毁了他所有单薄而天真的，关于英雄主义、荣誉以及确信他们会伴随着力量、勇气和美好携手共进的想法：一个由此及彼的关联性暗示。恰恰相反，所有的能力和力量都是为了一个荒谬的目的，并扭曲成了另一个更糟的，变成了对权力的强烈欲望和丑恶的自私，以至于吞噬了他们的整个世界。

但在那之前奥利安会非常快乐。擎天柱微弱地叹了口气，坚定地压下了内心私语。事实上，他不相信任何有感知生命是天生并彻底邪恶的。威震天刚刚给了他一个可怕而苦涩的感悟，关于前者的愤怒从何而来。得知威震天的残暴和自私也是有原因的，几乎让他感到欣慰。这不是什么正当理由，但它……解释了那些难以理解的举动。之前，擎天柱完全不能理解如此卓越的人怎么会这么恐怖。但它也清楚地表明了威震天永远不会改变，永远不会选择不同的道路。他从容不迫地走上竞技场面对死亡50多万次。而擎天柱最不想做的一件事，就是在自己的心中感受那种强烈的愤怒和苦涩。一想到这个他就战栗起来。

除非——塔恩之声给他发消息，要求在某个黑暗的地下场所会面，并且在看不到脸的情况下对接。擎天柱很可能会同意，只是为了有机会在脑海中品味那种诗歌。长久以来，他们的生活严重缺乏美、艺术和希望。铁堡闪耀的穹顶倒塌了，所有的星际飞船都已坠落。塞伯坦已经是一个残垣断壁的荒漠。他和朋友所喜爱的每周音乐会，特尼洛斯【Teniros】图书馆光芒四射的墙壁，其他诗人大声朗诵作品的声音……全都消逝了。当然，地球的红色山脉、绿色田野和蔚蓝天空都是美丽的。他喜欢那些欢快小星星散发出的温暖光芒。但……那是陌生异星的美丽，当他满怀惊奇地看着它们，也记起了自己离家有多远。

他的确没有太多的娱乐。当他可以为自己争取到几个小时，又没有因为肩负的责任而愧疚时，他会阅读。但他自己的心中并不会写出诗歌。事实上，在过去数百万年中，他根本不记得有任何时候像现在这么放松过——在这里。几天彻底的休息，没有职责，甚至连做工作的选择都没有，以及最令人震惊的好处，听到诗歌——来自一位伟大诗人，尽管他对于同一个处理器既包含了威震天的想法同时又是塔恩之声，仍然下意识地感到惊恐。他还是不知道该怎么把这两个形象调和成同一个金刚。

唯一可能从中得到启发的是，他真的应该听救护车的话去休个假，后者在过去300万年中一直对他唠叨这事。如果和威震天困在一个洞穴里就是他的快乐巅峰，那他真的是过于劳累了。

好吧，在可预见的未来里，那显然不会成为一个问题。擎天柱深吸了一口气，试着再次平静下来。但这超出了他的控制。他一直在尽力无视逻辑程序想要通过表层警报传送给他的紧急状态更新，但它被提升到了意识层的优先级别。冷酷无情的运算结果告诉他，时间到了，一切救援的希望都消失了。

汽车人永远不会心甘情愿地放弃他，但这并不取决于他们。大力金刚很难被打败，但即使是他也不可能一直坚持在霸天虎的攻击范围内。震荡波需要4天时间重新组装出一台霸天虎曾在战争第一阶段中使用过的老式守卫离子炮，但现在他应该已经完成了。接下来，通天晓就必须命令大力金刚发射，否则他会被摧毁，而其他人会陷入困境并一个接一个地被猎杀。擎天柱知道通天晓能做到的。这就是为什么他让通天晓负责其他人的安全，因为后者会做必须做的事。

擎天柱也会做出同样的选择，即使现在恐惧正打算爬出潜意识，夺取他前端处理器的控制，但这无助于抑制他的内心恐惧。另一次恐慌正试图呼啸而起。他又电击了一下，但能感觉到它将将停在爆发边缘。这种情况会持续存在于——他的余生中。

他只愿意给自己留下一个微薄的希望：铁皮宁可砍掉自己的腿，也不会在擎天柱仍然留在这个星球上的情况下离开这里，无论是死是活。那个老铁锈脑袋可能会在接下来的100万年中，顽固地在地层挖洞，设法寻找他。这并非什么真实希望：铁皮拥有世界上全部的坚韧，但他的装甲太厚了，严重限制了他的通讯系统。他可以挖一条距离只有300米远的隧道，却接收不到他们发出的危险信号。但充满友爱的想法让擎天柱感到温暖，稍稍放松了绷紧在胸口的恐惧。

只是稍稍。他仍然——在这里，要在下面待上100万年——

威震天粗暴地肘击他，把他从逐渐扩张的恐惧漩涡中拉了出来。“领袖，下次你让自己陷入疯狂前，先叫醒我。又怎么了？没看出有什么事在过去10小时中发生了显著变化。”

“大力金刚运载我们。”擎天柱设法说了出来。

“我知道，哪又如何？”威震天有些不耐烦地说道，“你的人不会干坐着等待离开，直到震荡波把离子炮推出来，开始对着大力金刚射击。”

“不，”擎天柱说，“他们会的。”

“喔，你们真是白痴。”威震天说，“他们真的会吗？在最初30个小时没有收到遇险信标后，他们实际能找到我们的可能性就几乎为零了。这是某种宗教狂热吗——他们害怕失去那个领导模块什么的？我猜没有它通天晓无法取得领导权。”

“什么？”擎天柱说。他很感激有任何可以谈论或思考的话题；只是听着威震天的声音就有帮助，因为这让他的系统转向战斗模式，并压下了个体恐惧。“不，领导模块不是宗教圣器！也不是领导权的象征，而是反过来的。汽车人首领持有领导模块，因为他可以充分利用它对我们所有人的指导。它是智慧的宝库。”

“唔——”威震天说，“是的，智慧。一个多么含糊其辞的东西啊。数据结构是什么样的？你如何连接它？”

“它——含有意识，我认为这是描述它的最合理方式。我可以进入，并和过去的汽车人对话——领袖们，领袖接触过的人——他们会提供给我想法和建议。”

“换句话说，它引发妄想。多有用啊。为什么你不是自己有意识地想出来？”

“那不是妄想。”擎天柱叹了口气。

“请务必向我解释一下，一个小于你脑模块的设备是怎么能精确存储大量汽车人的精确意象的。”威震天说，“然后准备着让我好好嘲笑你。”

“事实上，我不能。”擎天柱说，“我们并不清楚领导模块的运作方式。但我可以肯定它确实有用，因为领导模块中的那些意识知道我所不知道的事。”

“真的啊。”威震天用无聊的语气说道。

“还记得你曾经想要用洛玛人【Lomarian】制造的炸弹炸毁利刃城工厂吗？在战争进行了6万年的时候。”擎天柱说。

“就是你在两天后向我们的太空站发射的那种？”威震天说，“是的。那事我一直记得：半截腿被炸断，并在轨道上漂浮了一个星期肯定是令人难忘的。你是怎么阻止它的？”

“领导模块中有一位名叫照明器【Illuminator，可能是一个OC】的科学家，曾花费了数千年在洛玛的技术大学研究他们的无质电子学。”擎天柱说，“他告诉我该怎么做。其他人都不知道，任何数据库中都没有东西可以帮助我们。”威震天仍然怀疑地看着他。“你只要相信我就可以了，威震天。我可以给你列出一大堆比这更明显的例子。事实就是，我知道它有用，因为当我进入领导模块，和他们对话时，并不像是在自言自语。我那样做过许多次了。他们不是活的，但他们——存在。”

“而你从不费心去把这事调查清楚？你所描述的那种能量差异的含义——”

“千斤顶每隔一段时间就会对它进行测试，当我可以有几个周期暂时不用的时候。”擎天柱说，“相信我，他很想研究出来。但结果都没有意义：即使立刻重复验证，它们也总是发生变化。他甚至无法获取一致的质量读数。在其内部，有一个量子屏障包裹着内核。”

“你随身带着一个奇点。”威震天干脆地说，“而你用它来做的唯一一件事……是存放死掉的汽车人，和他们聊天。你认真的吗？”

“说这话的金刚带着被炸断的腿在轨道上漂浮了一个星期。”擎天柱冷冷地说。

“不管怎么说，那个金刚在不到1千年后就成功地炸毁了利刃城工厂。”威震天说，擎天柱的脸痛苦地皱了起来。“那次你没得到非常有用的建议了？如果你不浪费时间去听那些甚至都没办法让自己活下来的人说话，你可能会做得更好。”

“生存不是衡量生命的最佳标准。”擎天柱说。

“对其他所有人来说，那是一个相当必要的先决条件。”威震天说，“即使他们都是天才，那仍然是对这样一种技术的愚蠢使用。如果有这种能力，为什么不用它来构建现实呢？用它能展现出一个完整意识的同等资源，你能够模拟出一个近似真实战场的情景。在概率空间中运行，你能够任意尝试，直到发现胜利条件，并回溯过程。”

“我认为这取决你如何判断价值。”擎天柱说，“领导模块的创造者想要保存历史，积累智慧，而非确保永久的胜利。”

“而这，又是一个对任何事而言都必要的先决条件。”威震天说，“不过好吧，我接受它对你没有什么用处。”根本就没抓住重点，但擎天柱放弃争论。“如果你的人不是对领导模块有狂热，熔炼池的为什么他们不尽快离开？他们应该把这个写进胜利那一栏，然后立即离开。牺牲你来除掉我是一个非常合算的军事成果。”

“我的的感情受到了伤害，威震天。”擎天柱又好气又好笑地说道。

威震天哼了一声，“我可不是在贬低你。通天晓不是那种会被人称为有创意的类型，但他有爵士，而红蜘蛛只有他的自负，所以这不是一场公平竞赛。如果真的有人在10万年左右的时间里找到我们，我可能不得不重新征服半个星球。”

擎天柱皱起眉，“通天晓和——爵士？”他困惑地说，“他们不能忍受对方。”

威震天停了一下，然后他不顾头盔上刮出的火花，把头转了过来，以便直视擎天柱。“你是在告诉我，”他说，那种充满威胁的低沉嗡嗡声出现在他的声音中，当他真的发怒时就会这样，“你从不把他指定为通天晓副手的原因——真实的原因，在那些年中，在数百万年的战争中——是因为他们不是‘朋友’？”这些话听起来像是在咒骂。

擎天柱打量着他，“我一般都尽量尊重我下属军官的喜好——”

威震天咆哮着打断了他，“他渣的我怎么到现在都没把你们都杀了呢？”

“因为我们是朋友。”擎天柱坚定地说，“而你的霸天虎是一群自私的杀手。”

“我们是一支军队！你们是一群奇怪地凑到一起的机械蠢货，并且不知怎么的还意外产生了有效结果，比应该的多了100万次！”威震天把头转开了，躺在那里瞪着壁顶，显然是怒火中烧。

擎天柱也把视线转向上方，出于好奇，开始运行分析：这是另一个让他的前端线路忙碌起来，以压制恐惧的借口。事实上，这并非是有意识的决定：他只是真的从来没有想过把爵士和通天晓组合在一起。任何时候，他们在同一个房间里共处超过5分钟，就会以其中一个跑来向他抱怨另一个而告终。他甚至尽力避免让他们参加同一场军官会议。但现在他几乎立刻看出了威震天所说的问题：他们两个绝对是完美的战术-战略组合。他们甚至比爵士和警车的组合更合适。回过头想想，在最初100万年左右的时间里，爵士和警车也曾经互相讨厌。当然，他现在不能把爵士和警车分开，但如果他重新排序……

“如果你在那里根据我的建议改组你的军官体系，我发誓会找到一种杀死你的办法。”威震天冷冷地说。

“不管怎么说你都在尝试那么做。”

“我会找到一种让你极其痛苦的方法。”

“实际上我并没有机会付诸实施，如果这么说对你有安慰的话。”

“几乎没有。”威震天咆哮道，“在你下一次因为想到朋友会舍弃你而开始抽风前，我告诉你，如果他们真的等着震荡波拖出一台离子炮，那他们又多活了一天。”

“什么？”擎天柱说，“他只需要4天就可以——”

“他不会费心浪费能量真的组装一台，除非能清楚地确定大力金刚的确打算只是像个目标模型一样坐在那里！震荡波的逻辑电路运转正常！不像你！”威震天的光镜如此明亮，充满着愤怒，给整个地洞染上了微弱的红色。

“我猜测自己拥有的是一个运转正常的情感子系统。”擎天柱认真地说。他不由自主地涌起一阵宽慰，希望比任何麻醉剂都更甜美。

“那样做没有军事价值。”

“你刚说完自己不能理解我们怎么成功对抗了你。”擎天柱有点晕乎地指出这一点。

威震天把牙齿咬得嘎嘎作响，“现在你躺在那里觉得很开心，对吗！没有任何合情合理的理由！就因为你的汽车人仍然在这个星球上的某个地方，在能完成一个3米扫描前，就会被红蜘蛛追上他们的排气管！我发誓，如果我能伸手抓住你的喉咙——”

擎天柱大笑起来，“所有那些甜言蜜语去哪儿了，威震天？”

“我不会接入你的脑模块，除非我的生存依赖于此。”威震天说，“你的理智中枢有缺陷。”

#

短暂的愉快从擎天柱的电路中迅速消失了。他的理智中枢没有缺陷，尽管他对它是否能继续长期保持稳定越来越不抱希望。他可以勇敢面对很多可怕之事，他不得不如此。但是这……他痛苦地意识到在彻底死亡前很久，这事就会把他击溃。唯一的无聊安慰是没有其他汽车人和他一起被困在这里：如果在他们最需要他坚强的时候却反而当面崩溃，这会让他陷入多重痛苦中。擎天柱可以接受在威震天旁边崩溃。

威震天又一次把他电得骤然一抽。“我没有恐慌！”他说道。

“是吗？”威震天说道，很难相信它真的只是一次清白无辜的举动。

擎天柱瞪着他，“现在你是要在这里开始某种幼稚的交流了？”

“如果我的另一个选项是待在这里看着你让自己陷入人格崩溃，那么是的，”威震天说，“如果它在50万年左右开始影响到你，我可以理解，领袖。但现在这样，就算以汽车人的标准而言也相当可悲了。”

“我以为你会享受这个情景。”擎天柱说。

“不是当我被困在你旁边的时候。”威震天说，“我不打算享受退回精神错乱状态的奢侈，所以你也不会。和我说些什么吧。”

“说什么？”擎天柱说。

“我怎么知道！”威震天说，“你做过的最糟的事，那应该会挺有趣的。”

“将战争带到地球。”擎天柱说。这一点根本是毋庸置疑的。

“我收回前面说的。”威震天说，“这很蠢。”

“我发现你不想承认有机智慧生命的价值——”

“我已经放弃探究你对肉虫的古怪偏爱了，我是说你做过的任何事。我没有问你认为我做过的最糟糕的事是什么。”

“我们来到地球，”擎天柱说，“你跟着我们。”

威震天本能地想要做一个恼火的手势，结果只是让自己的手臂撞到了洞壁和擎天柱。“我们会去任何地方！这是适当距离内，操作成本最低且能量储备最丰富的目标，甚至在人类能够为我们提取和精炼碳素燃料之前！要说你没有在任务开始前的计划里考虑到这一点的话，这不太可能。”

擎天柱不由自主地僵住了。从方舟中醒来后的这些可怕日子，看着无辜人类因为他的错误而死在霸天虎的炮火之下，他根本不能忍受在自己的记忆库里重新看这个决策过程——直到威震天刚刚说出来，突然间那个场景从记忆库深处浮上表面：他与科学家和军官的会议，感知器说，擎天柱，经过严密分析，我相信霸天虎的合理目标将是G-1593恒星的第三行星——

这是一个毁灭性的巨大释放；擎天柱几乎要哭出来。但威震天压根没注意到，他只是继续不耐烦地说道，“并且，那时候人类还没有进化。”

“已经有智慧生命了！”擎天柱颤抖着说，“灵长类——鲸——大象——他们只是还没有发展出文明，所以我们没发现——”

“是啊，我无法想象你是如何在深空勘探中忽视了它们惊人的智力。”威震天说，“鲸鱼不是有感知生命，你这个白痴。动听的歌声可不是高智能的标志！”

“他们爱自己的幼崽！”擎天柱说，“他们有朋友——”

“什么，这就是你定义——哦，当然就是。”威震天把头盔在地板上轻轻撞了几次，“没什么，你无药可救了。还是告诉我你做过的最卑鄙的事吧。”

擎天柱还在设法让自己的情绪电路回归平稳，但这可算不上什么说漏嘴的理由，“是我把齐尔卡尼亚【Zilkanian】爬虫放进你——”

威震天的肩膀狠狠撞向壁顶，想要伸手抓住擎天柱的喉咙，“我曾说过要杀了你，但那样就太仁慈了！”他咆哮道，“我要让你眼睁睁看着我杀了其他人！”

擎天柱畏缩了一下，但他马上就明白过来——“我猜你不介意告诉我是怎么把它弄出来的？我们很好奇你怎么那么快就解决了。救护车相当确定，无论你做什么，它都至少能在你体内滞留2个月。”

“我怎么把它弄出来的？我在一个热敏隔离舱里待了整整16个小时，直到它从我的底部排气口爬出来！”

“你——什么？”

“你以为我会怎么做？耗上2个月时间，让它在我的继电器上闲逛、啃食，时不时引发我抽搐昏厥，直到它最终死亡？”

“相对于让自己忍受16个小时的热敏隔离，是的！”擎天柱惊恐地说，“没人能神智正常地从热敏隔离舱出来。”

“他们也没有神智正常地从硒矿开采中出来，如果还有其他微小可能性的话。”威震天冷冷地说，“我的每一个组件都具备化合物防护功能，并且还有四重备用层。必须将我的头颅完全置于电浆中一周才能造成真正的伤害。”

“这解释了你为什么能够从那个过程中存活下来，而不是你为什么自愿承受它！”

“因为我不可能在红蜘蛛会伺机利用此事的2个月中存活下来！”威震天说。

“这太荒谬了，你的系统在遇到真正迫近的危险时，会绕过那种轻微伤害！”擎天柱困惑地说，接着他明白了——“威震天，是不是因为红蜘蛛会取笑你，所以你才把自己放进一个热敏隔离舱里？”

威震天磨了磨牙。

“好吧，”擎天柱想了想，说道，“我可能该说对不起。但我不想。”

“你会的。”威震天说。

“我确信你所有的战士都对此印象深刻。”擎天柱忍不住又补充道，然后大叫了一声，“嗷！”威震天刚刚又电击了他。但公平地说，这次可能是他活该。“我也经常不得不克制住想要告诉轮胎③他后保险杠有一道划痕的诱惑。”他说道。

“别用你有多邪恶来吓唬我了。”威震天低吼道。

#

擎天柱再次让自己睡着了，直到威震天重置时限的最后2个小时，他才不由自主地突然醒来。他在黑暗中静躺了好几分钟。这一次，恐惧稍有缓和，多少是因为反复出现而变得有些麻木了，但它仍然在他身上悄然扩散。过了一会儿，他伸出手，威震天立刻警醒了，在被碰前就抓住了他的手，力气大得都能把他扭伤了；他一抓住就停了下来，说道，“我醒了。”然后放开了手，“告诉我你最喜欢的诗。”

擎天柱瞪着壁顶。过了一会儿，威震天假笑着说，“等一下，让我猜猜——让陨落的再次崛起，在银之列？”

“不，”擎天柱说，“不过，那是救护车的最爱。”

威震天大笑起来，“你一定得告诉我，你们到底有多少人围坐成圈，一起读我的诗？”

“我们不是只读你的诗歌。”擎天柱闷闷地说。

“唔嗯——”

擎天柱叹了口气，“我，救护车，感知器，银剑，蓝霹雳，还有铁皮。”

“如果你确实有机会为你所说的审判拘押我，我会很乐意在牢房里主持你们的文学俱乐部集会。”威震天说，“猜想这会令人愉快地让你们所有人受到惊吓。那么，到底是哪一首？”

“当我们说这是自己所能付出的一切时，我们总是在撒谎。”擎天柱说。

“哦，你完全没有理解它，是吗。”威震天说，“你可能认为这是在谈论前进的勇气，或诸如此类软弱的俗套。”

擎天柱瞪着他，“也许是你不明白！”

“是我写的！”

“这并不意味着你不会错。”擎天柱说得很坚定，但接着又忍不住问道，“你认为它表达了什么？”

“你读过那首诗了，我已经告诉你了。”威震天不耐烦地说，“如果我能用诗歌以外的方式解释，我就不必写一首诗来表达了。”

擎天柱盯着壁顶，再一次被那种强行进入他意识中的，可怕的内在认知所淹没——威震天是个诗人。这是个精神创伤。“你什么时候开始写诗的？”他近乎绝望地问道。

“嗯，差不多是进入竞技场后的4万年左右？”威震天说，“我首先要学习读写。”

“你不……”擎天柱停了下来，再次感到不舒服。当然。如果是特意要制造毫无求知欲且愚钝的金刚——

威震天只是耸了耸肩，“我花了些时间才意识到自己错过了什么。砖片没留给我太多闲暇时间——他没必要这么做。不工作的时候可以在任何时候醒来这一点已经让我很高兴了。此外，我喜欢训练和格斗：纯粹的机体满足感会带来启示。这种愉悦感过了很久才开始变得乏味——说实话，它真的从来也不是什么愉悦。你会享受它吗？我知道大多数汽车人不会，但我常常想或许你是不同的，毕竟你是为此而重铸的。”

“我……喜欢搏击活动。”擎天柱承认道。

“听起来你为此感到愧疚。”威震天觉得颇为有趣。

“大部分汽车人都觉得有困难，或者不喜欢。如果我树立了一个在无压力状态下，比他们能够承受更多练习的榜样——”

“他们会碎成一堆废渣？”威震天说，“自然爆炸？不，等等，我知道了——他们会觉得很糟！”

“他们会越过自己的极限，以损害他们的表现告终，而不是提升它。”擎天柱确定地说。

“是的，但你真正的意思是，他们会感觉糟糕。”威震天说，“所以你宁可否定自己对于一场精彩战斗感到的愉悦，只是为了安抚你那些可怜队员的柔软易碎的心灵。”

“我已经得到了自己想要的战斗，”擎天柱说，“我把它都用来对抗你。”

“差不多一个月左右一次？”威震天说，“太可悲了，领袖。没有性，没有暴力，我确信你也不会纵容自己沉溺于任何娱乐性的补剂；虚拟现实？不，我想不会。你引领了一种多么单调乏味的生活方式啊。我很惊讶，你竟然能觉得在这地洞里和你平日的生活有很大不同，除了获得更多睡眠和新的诗歌。”

这是对一个已有痛处的直接打击，它打破了擎天柱一直设法延迟状态更新警报重启的那层表象。他试图想出某种机灵的回应，某种可以让谈话和他的思绪从不断上升的、对现实的恐惧中转开的方式。但他做不到。远远地，他隐约听到了离子炮充电的低沉嗡鸣声，以及它尖锐的冲击波：是在他的感官处理系统中真的听到了，而不是想象，他知道这是一个非常糟糕的迹象。

威震天若有所思地说道，“知道吗，你是如此可怜地易受刺激，我可能只需要说话就能让你过载。让我们瞧瞧？”

“什么？”擎天柱的声音有些恍惚，就像是闷在水下。

“现在我知道了你是如此可悲的情感匮乏，如果我们离开这里，肯定很容易就能抓住你。”威震天继续说道，“我只要向你发送某种私人挑战。‘独自来见我，让我们解决这个’诸如此类的——让你出现没什么难度，我确信。我可以威胁说，如果你不来，我就把最近的人类居住区炸成碎片。你记得那个岛上的发电站吗，我们，唔，2个月前袭击的？离那里大约12公里的地方有一个大小合适的人类城镇：我大概能在半小时内杀掉2万人。”

擎天柱突然惊觉。威震天正在对无辜的人类和他本人发出伤害威胁：他的整个系统重新定向到对此应该怎么做。幻觉中的声音瞬间从感官子系统中消失，战术应用层随着能量重链他的战斗系统而置于前端——接着，谈话中他错过的那些细节出现了，他说道，“等等，什么？”

“当你真的出现时，我会坚持近战，当然了，”威震天补充道，接着高兴地继续说了下去，“远程武器伤害对我的想法没什么真正的帮助。感觉一些打斗可能会让你进入状态。你研究过莫兰提安【Morantian】能量平衡学，是不是？”

“我不会回答这个的。”擎天柱痛苦地盯着壁顶，他这么说主要是为了让自己感觉好些。威震天显然准备极其详细地描述这个关于诱惑他的荒诞念头。虽然擎天柱非常想要立刻用强硬的措辞加以反对——他已经开始经常性毫不犹豫地电击自己，即使这会以数千年的互相电击而告终——但它确实有效。那不是引诱，因为威震天嘴里说出来的每一句话都纯粹是极为恶劣的胡扯，但对于分散注意力极为有效。

“我们就说是吧。”威震天说，“你喜欢的那种以臀部为支撑轴投掷的方式有一种独特风格。我将从变体攻击开始，建立一种推力交换——”

“这是诱惑还是战术讨论？”擎天柱说道。如果这能变成战术讨论，他愿意交出塞伯坦。“另外，哪一种变体攻击？有26种不同版本。”

“只有微不足道的差别。”威震天说，“我不打算考虑那个级别的动作，我会让我的低级战术处理程序把那个从感知区域处理掉。如果有什么显著优势，它会提取出来；如果没有，就随机处理。”

擎天柱没明白那是如何运作的。“这会把你自己的机体一直导向不可预测的动作。”他困惑地说；虽然这的确解释了为什么在战斗中预测威震天的动作会那么难。

威震天耸耸肩，“在最初几千年左右的时间里，是有点不舒服。后来就习惯了。如果你想要更多的动作细节，那好吧：左臀下旋，然后滑步，接着是喉部戳刺。你会怎么应对？”

他的脑模块战术分析层很容易就能将这些动作可视化。“你已经拆掉了融合炮？”擎天柱说，“肘击光镜，然后以机体为中轴转向右——”

“唔，你总是试图控制我更有力的方面。”威震天说，不知为什么这听起来有点暗示意味，“大幅度从左侧避开，抬高机体。”

“抓住展开的手臂。”擎天柱说。

“让你抓住，用右脚踝钩足。”威震天说。

“你是说左脚踝钩足。”擎天柱说道，威震天看着他，“右钩会——”

“打破轴接点平衡。”威震天的声音有些振奋。

“你真的想和我一起倒地？”擎天柱说道，“好吧。当我们撞击时，放低机体中轴，仍然抓住你的手臂，钉住你的右腿。”

“升高你的髋部，并优美地暴露出你的背部接入端口。”威震天说道，“完美。”

擎天柱有些恼怒地叹了口气，“我不确定你打算对我的背部接入端口做什么，但不管怎么说我都不会为你打开它的。”

威震天停顿了很长一段时间，“你不知道我会对它做什么。”他重复道，“这真的太简单了。为了打开它，我会向锁扣发送一道3.265倍伏的电流，在你能够将电流由左腿重新导回前，它就会弹出。”

擎天柱皱着眉头停顿了一会儿，有点窘迫地意识到威震天是对的。“你有——考虑过那个？”

“在过去5天中，我想过。”威震天说。

“好吧，我还没有给你神经链接，你无法弹开锁扣。”擎天柱说，并为此感到宽慰。“如果你想要在我撕下你右臂的同时，把线缆插入我的端口，那行啊。”

“我不打算把线缆插进去。”威震天说，“我的臀臼处有一个4厘米见方的可伸缩电插头。”

擎天柱感觉自己整个机体似乎都惊愕地扭结起来了，“一个电插头？”

威震天大笑起来，“你从来没尝试过，对不对。”

“我当然从来没试过！”擎天柱说道，“把一个电插头固定在接入端口？”

“领袖，我猜你不敢向背部插接端口发送白噪音数据载入的脉冲电流。”

“我绝对不会那么做的。”

“喔，算了吧。”威震天说，“实际上都不会有什么近似效果，如果你没有感觉参照系，这几乎是不可能的。通过一个不定向动能增压追踪它。”

“你认为我会为此——无论你打算做什么——提供便利？”擎天之不可置信地说道

威震天恼怒地喷了喷鼻息。“你是不是宁可让自己的现实运算矩阵超衰减？”他直截了当地说道，“仅仅口头讨论一场假想中的战斗任何时候都不会激活你的系统。”

擎天柱一直在运行脑模块前额层以避免去想到自己最初为什么要设法分心——但他意识到威震天说得，非常，正确。在威震天开始那个下流话题之前，他的系统又一次开始进入高度警戒模式。如果对方现在停下……“你可以——告诉我更多诗歌。”擎天柱绝望地说。

“那是智力上的享受。”威震天说，“你觉得会起作用吗？脉冲电流，然后提升功率。来试试看。”

擎天柱呻吟着，在深入考虑自己到底在做什么之前，把整个操作指令发送到一个封装程序中，并在电源管理子系统中激活了它。一星秒后，既带着几分痛楚又眩目的电流击中了他的整个髋部，并在它失效前沿着他的脊柱链接通道直线向上冲击了整整三米。当功率上升的热浪随之而来时，他不由自主地大叫了一声，然后——然后插接端口一下子松开了。

“好了，”威震天低声说，“现在我的插头已经接入了你。你还想着怎么撕下我的胳膊吗？下一步转动插头，13度。”

“这就是你关于乐趣的主意？”擎天柱哽咽着说。除非威震天放过他，否则他无法考虑任何事，最好这么做不会造成内部损伤，不过可能会的。

“再一波脉冲电流，和第一次一样，传送到新的位置。”威震天说，“到下一个插接端口了吗？”

“没。”擎天柱说。

“唔，你确定？”威震天说，“很好，再旋转29度，重复。”

现在擎天柱可以拼凑出整个事情的细节了，因为他就像傻瓜一样听了威震天的话：在不可测的时间间隔内，陌生的闪烁感一次又一次击中他的高敏感甚至是几乎从不激活的区域。他的感官处理系统变得异常混乱，并试图弄清楚是怎么回事，它显然不是一种威胁——哦，普神，擎天柱惊恐地醒悟过来：这根本不是威胁。真正的威胁是仍然控制着他整个前额层的战斗，在他稍微过度伸展的腿部会有极小的痛感，这可以用来测算所有其他感官类型，表明它最终将转接到他的快感中枢——

“我倒觉得自己已经抵达了。现在，”威震天说道，而擎天柱甚至无法与他争辩，“是时候移向下一个端口了。”

“你能延伸到那么远？”他有点不抱希望。

“到达极限时我会告诉你。”威震天说，“你想不到我能伸展多远。只要平稳地向上延伸——这部分插头有3.2厘米粗。也许有点紧？你的润滑系统现在运行了吗？”

早就在运行了，这也表示电流刺激会在整个通道中传递；擎天柱隐约听到自己的呜咽声。此时此刻，他的幻想中枢正在产生莫名的感觉——不像实际的机体接触那样生动清晰，但也已经足够了；他不知道是怎么把自己搞进这种状况中的，他应该摆脱——

“当我确定进入下一个插接端口时，会产生另一轮刺激。”威震天说，“只不过这次我会同时向两个端口发送脉冲电流，偏转50%的频率。”

擎天柱喘息不止。他的视觉中枢将要下线，快感中枢正从机体的每一个部分吸收能量，除了——除了背部通道——

“好了吗？”威震天轻声说，“继续，领袖。就像之前一样，你知道该怎么做。来吧。”但擎天柱没有，他没有那么做，没听威震天的，但他的机体在听；能量管理子系统的确发送了刺激，而他不由自主地颤栗起来。

威震天在他旁边轻柔地低语，充满愉悦的声音从发声器中传来。“再来。”他说道，擎天柱喘息起来。“是的，再来，直到你为我敞开；到了吗？到了，对吗？我要延伸得更远。下一个端口有多远？”

“3米。”擎天柱弱弱地说。

“我快到那儿了，”威震天说道，“再过几秒钟……我得慢慢来。在这个长度上插头有2厘米粗：是导电棒，而不是硬钢线了。不过我想还是需要费点力气才能进去。你现在要注意帮助我。主功能退出战斗系统；整个机体将会放松，转动并给我一个更好的角度——”

擎天柱听到一阵从底层快感线路中传出的微弱蜂鸣声，正是他自己发出了那个声音。他逐渐失去四肢的感觉输入；整个感官系统专注于接入频道，等待输入，充满渴望地等待着：一个全新的、趋向极端的感觉，归类为纯粹的愉悦——

“到了。”威震天柔声说，“我接入了下一个端口。这次是三个端口同时。就是现在——”

擎天柱知道自己应该阻断这个，他不得不切断电源管理系统，否则它就会继续下去再一次点燃他的感觉；它开始把威震天的命令视为触发指令，他应该积极夺取它的控制权，但他只是躺在那里——并且——让它再次激活，如同一道热浪冲刷过他的全身。他无言地喘息着，发出一声压抑的哭叫。威震天伸出手，用手指描摹着他的手腕，仅仅是这样的触碰就在他的整个机体中激起了一阵强烈的颤抖。

“还没有结束。”威震天说，“下一个端口有多远？”

“5米。”擎天柱脱口而出。他根本不想要停下来了。“你能——去到——”

“操作半径是多少？”

“1厘米。”擎天柱说道。

“好，”威震天说，“我要做了。现在，我会让你仰面平躺，机体在臀脊位置连接以便与通道成一直线。只需要一点点推力，现在——对所有端口同时施加一点点压力。你能想象吗？”

“唔嗯。”这是擎天柱能够发出的最接近是的声音了。是，拜托，是的，快，他想象中的画面非常生动，威震天重量惊人的机体压在他的身上，仿佛有一道炽热的烈焰沿着所有通道向上灼烧着他的背部，电火花一路闪烁不停，他的整个机体急切地等待着威震天抵达那里，形成连接并激活他，传递那壮丽而耀眼的感觉——

“现在，”威震天的声音有些嗡嗡响，在愉悦中有些失真。擎天柱感觉到自己的整个机体都绷紧了——

他茫然地瞪着壁顶，系统混乱，全身颤抖。威震天低沉如同哼吟，“准备好了吗？”擎天柱哽咽着回答，“是的”。而威震天继续说道，“现在，再来一轮，让你的感觉更强烈。”擎天柱蹭到了壁顶，洞壁摇晃起来。

“现在你已经完全敞开了，是吗？”威震天说道。

“是的，”擎天柱说，“是的，威震天，please——”

威震天发出一声低啸，猛然关闭了自己的感官处理阀门，以防此时就过载。他咆哮道，“我要完成剩余的部分。插头可以延伸26米。我在你的体内，插头前端已接入。我将用负电荷锁定每一个端口，并以三倍强度电击整个通道——现在，”整个世界碎裂了，当他回复知觉，威震天再次电击他，又一次——

半个小时后，擎天柱的意识飘了回来，进入到一个由鲜明的机体满足感和对威震天及自己的清晰明确的厌恶所组成的极为不和谐的复合感觉中。只不过他的元处理器早就已经决定抛开厌恶，让不一致性消失。鉴于他的智力已经无法对这一情况作出评估，他的脑模块建议——

——他们可以反复这样做；事实上，在接下来的一百万年中，他可以按需体验这种毫不复杂的快感，没有内疚，没有后果，也许眼下这种情况并没有那么糟——

“哦，普神，不。”擎天柱惊恐地说。极其惊恐，因为他已经完全不再感受到排在第一位的恐惧了。

“太好了。”威震天在他旁边打了个哈欠，“我想它是有效的。”

“我不确定自己是不是倾向于人格分裂。”擎天柱说道，沮丧地盯着壁顶。

“我倒是能确定。”威震天说，“告诉我，我真的让你湿了吗？”

“没有。”擎天柱说谎了，他的背部端口正在滴水。

威震天轻声笑了起来，“撒谎。如果我们现在被霸天虎救出，你会让我真的对你这样做，以换取地球安全吗？”

擎天柱打算再次撒谎，但还是放弃了：这么做似乎没多大意义。“我会求你对我做这个。”他无奈地说。

威震天字面意义上地锁定自己并快速而激烈地过载了，一缕白烟从肩部通风口飘出，冷却系统大声轰鸣了整整2分钟。他喘着粗气瘫了下来，张嘴瞪着壁顶，看起来陷入了深深的自我烦恼中。

事实上，那让擎天柱感到有些安慰。

#

他们睡了一会儿，擎天柱实际上已经补上了所有他欠缺的睡眠并完成了积压的碎片整理任务，所以4个小时后他就醒了。没有感到困扰或餍足,只不过也没有多少获救的希望了，如果他能离开这里，随便威震天吧。威震天想什么时候做这个都可以——直到威震天不可避免地再次做出什么事，强力地提醒擎天柱他是一个多么可怕而心理扭曲的金刚，并在后者心中激起新生的愤怒和悲伤，足以覆盖此刻这种狂热而强烈的欲望。

“你如何为自己所做的进行辩护？”擎天柱说道，或多或少希望威震天会就此说些什么。“塞伯坦的毁坏，所有平民的死亡——你现在在地球上所做的。你如何将它与你的诗相调和？《暴力的献祭》④中每一句话都是对于酷行和暴政的谴责。”

威震天叹了口气，“你知道自己是谁吗，领袖？你就是那些点头者之一。”

“那个什么？”擎天柱说。

“我打赌你没怎么好好读那首，对吧。需要我提醒一下你的记忆吗？”

擎天柱读过威震天大部分诗歌，但他不确定威震天说的是哪一首。“好吧。”他缓缓答道。

威震天轻轻哼了一声，开始朗诵，

 _这东西就像废渣一样无聊，阳台上，一个卫兵对另一个说，_  
_而其他人在房间里读我的诗。_  
_无聊，但至少有美味的能量，_  
_而且没人想要杀了你。_  
_里面的人颔首赞同。_  
_点头，礼貌，那些总是心知肚明的人_  
_他们付出诗意和倦怠_  
_以愉悦的一切形式和表象_  
_为了自己轻松愉快的处境_

 _另一个卫士说不，诗歌很酷_  
_你不能只听他们想要推销给你的废话_  
_来这儿之前我在曼蒂拉峡谷_  
_我们曾确信自己都会死去_  
_只是等待着他们来完成它_  
_他们每小时扔一次壕沟炸弹_  
_在我们之前还剩六个_  
_其中一个说别就这么坐着_  
_我来给你念一首诗_  
_那是关于杀死恶兽的诗_  
_他们10分钟前刚读过它并说那是关于如何成为最好的自己_  
_不，那是关于杀死一只恶兽_  
_这就是我们所做的_  
_所有在曼蒂拉峡谷的人就是想要在它把我们碾成渣前抗过去_  
_你所能做的就是投掷你手边的一切并期待自己可以抢先一步_  
_所以我们不只是屁股着地干等着，我们开始投掷一切_  
_我们本不该这么做，弹药可能够用上1个月_  
_但无论如何我们开始了_  
_两边的伙计们都开始这么做_  
_6号战壕还是被炸成了废渣_  
_但我们没有，我们抗过去了，所以我得到了奖牌并且在这里_  
_和那些不理解诗歌的人在一起_

 _我走上阳台加入他们_  
_他们惊慌起来，当然；我是一位客人并且他们明白_  
_自己必须表现出礼仪_  
_为了美味的能量_  
_以及不会被任何人杀死_  
_以及对那些更清楚自己选择的人来说很珍贵的东西_

 _你是对的，我说_  
_那是关于杀死一只恶兽_  
_他们都知道_  
_有些人看到它发生_  
_16个小时在一个机油四溅的场地里_  
_但他们不会告诉你实话_  
_他们建造了一个谎言的帝国_  
_在那里死者被埋葬了两次_  
_为了更好的滋养活在上面的那些_  
_你可以把饥渴的牙从自己的脖子上移开_  
_除非你自己就在说贪婪的谎言_  
_他们也想要活着_

 _我会给你们念一首诗_  
_我对他们说_

 _让我们一起建立_  
_出鞘之刃与满怀渴望的帝国_  
_一个我们无需躺在小隔间里说想要诗歌的地方_  
_在我们想活下去的时候_  
_让我们把尸体铺满大街_  
_它们早已是如此，而我们无法复活死者_  
_但下一次让我们忽略他们_  
_让我们埋葬谎言而非生者_  
_那些我们用故事让他们闭嘴的人_  
_让我们尽快建立它，即使不是今天_

 _他们喜欢这首诗_  
_分别时我们握手_  
_很快，他们说，即使不是今天_

威震天念完了，擎天柱茫然地盯着壁顶。“那是——真实发生的。”他说道，仍然在努力思考着它。

“当然是发生了的。”威震天说，“在阳台上的是挽歌【Dirge】和喷气机【Ramjet】。大概离我们发动起义十年左右的时间，我当时正在积极招募成员，所以出版了诗歌。我当然没那么傻让它过于直白。令人惊讶的是，没有一个霸天虎在听到它之后会无法理解我所表达的意思。”

不可避免的，基于对一个庞大的恐怖体系的全新理解，其他诗歌开始逐一在擎天柱的脑海中互相关联，调整定位。他意识到——自己一直在将信息整合到错误的方向，试图将心目中的威震天，那个摧毁了黄金时代的竞技场屠夫、残忍自私的军阀，与才华横溢、光芒四射的塔恩之声相调和。在理智思考之下的某个情绪层面，仍然有一部分的他坚持着一个想法——那是伪冒，是某种谎言。

但那根本不是。

“威震天，”他几乎透不过气来，“威震天，你的……你的名字，它是怎么——怎么来的？”

“当然是竞技场。”威震天说道，“第一场比赛前，负责侧栏的管理员想到的。他觉得这听起来令人印象深刻。砖片用一些糟糕的字眼称呼我……我甚至都不记得了。他不怎么擅长起名字。实际上在那之前我都没有被命名过。我是一个挖掘工，不需要名字。毕竟那里一共也就我们5个。”

已经不奇怪了。这足以撼动擎天柱整个存在意义的基础，却并不奇怪。他彻底理解了这个可怕的事实：威震天就是谎言本身。塔恩的冠军只不过是——覆盖在那诗歌真相之上的一层花哨涂层，这种荒诞可怖的东西将一个智慧生命推入怪圈并迫使他一次又一次屠杀其他生命。一个由那些对他的痛苦和死亡兴奋不已的人们所讲述的谎言。当想到自己也曾是其中之一时，擎天柱忍不住因这新生的恐怖而颤抖。

躺在他身边的那个金刚就是塔恩之声。写下他亲身经历的鲜活而残酷的真相，不是对擎天柱诉说，也不是对任何有权坐在特尼洛斯图书馆听诗歌朗诵的金刚，而是对那些士兵和栖身底层，与他经历相仿的民众诉说。他出于某种目的发表了诗歌；他用自己的痛苦夺取了财富和权力，建立起一支军队，并撕碎了那个对他们做下这一切的世界。

威震天摇了摇头，“你真的有那种感觉，认为我是为了自己的乐趣做这一切的吗？与你不同，我确实有一个计划。”

“但——但它是什么？”擎天柱愤怒地喊了出来，仍然想要去理解，“你要去哪里？哪里才不是刀之帝国？”

“那就是我要去的地方！”威震天说道，“那当然就是我将要去的地方！”

“你是——认真的吗？但——威震天，那太疯狂了！刀之帝国——那是一个荒谬的反乌托邦愿望！那就是竞技场！有理智的人谁会选择住在那里？”

“那些认识到我们早就已经住在那里的人。”威震天的声音低沉而凶狠，“这样其他人就不必如此了。”

“过去800万年我也活在那里！”擎天柱说道，“但那并没有让我想要伤害其他人！”

“你没有活在我的帝国中，领袖。”威震天说道，“你只不过是紧紧抓着心爱的黄金时代残骸。你和你勇敢的队伍，大声嘶吼着那些关于爱、友谊与和平的谎言，像每一个霸天虎战士那样凶猛地战斗，想要重回那个你纵容自己沉溺其中，以我们为代价的繁华幻象中。”

“黄金时代已经腐朽了！”擎天柱说道，“我队伍中的任何一个汽车人都不会去袒护那些发生在你身上的事，威震天；我们不会把任何生命送入竞技场，也不会发动一场征服之战——”

“我真是忍不住想要揍你！”威震天说，“你真的打算向我宣称你和你的战士在某种程度上比黄金时代的统治者更加善良和高尚——那些将我们从五面怪手中拯救出来的伟大而光荣的英雄？御天敌的胸膛里也佩戴着充满智慧的宝贵领导模块。他很英勇，很聪明，很有决心；在我杀死他之前，他统治了塞伯坦1700万年。我相信一开始他也是很不错的。”

“接下来的400万年，”威震天继续说道，他的声音变得极为暗哑，“塞伯坦空间不足，他们建造了A层，然后是更多地下层。之后，功能主义者很快掌控了元老院——由他们来决定谁待在地下。所以那段时间的和平是以1300万年藏于黑暗中的不公与痛苦交换来的。之后800万年的战争，你为了让它再次恢复而战。如果你赢了，如果你确实有机会从灰烬中重建你那个黄金时代，这一次你能坚持多久？在你的统治堕落到和我之前推翻的那个一样会有多久？你不是还在说着那些令人厌倦的老谎言，为什么我要相信你会更好？”

擎天柱发现自己全身颤抖。对于威震天冷酷指控的问题，他有答案，一个答案清单：他几乎花了一辈子时间在想它们，每当他发现一个黄金时代的荒谬缺陷或一个战争因素时，就会增加一些新的。他有计划修正政府制度、独立司法、特别法庭、监督制度——但他无法大声说出任何一个。在他自己的脑海中，它们变得无足轻重，像玻璃纸一样单薄。他早就说服自己黄金时代已经腐坏了——在他的人生中就开始分崩离析。但——但那些地层以下……

没有谁想要生活在地面之下。没有。

威震天是对的。当然他是对的。它一直都是腐坏的。和平与成就的短暂辉煌只能在关键资源不受限的时期内持续。而当其中第一个消耗完时……

“但答案不能是——让所有人都陷入黑暗！”他的音调变了。

“黑暗？”威震天说道，“不，领袖，是光明。答案是把我们所有人都带入光明。在那里，我们不讲那些自己值得过好日子的糟糕故事，或是假装除了运气和力量我们还要别的东西，也不用向其他人隐瞒自己所做的事。战斗时不会有观众。你们所有人都要和我们一起在战场上，拿着你们自己的出鞘之刀。”

“在你被出鞘之刀杀死前能有多少时间？”擎天柱说道，“你认为自己可以逃脱，当你把我们所有人都拖下场之后？”

“你是多么绝望地想要相信我是某种贪得无厌渴望权力的傻瓜啊，”威震天听上去几乎是无可奈何了，“我当然无法逃脱。某个家伙会杀了我。我倒是没想过红蜘蛛会有什么机会，但就算不是他，也会有其他人。那又怎么样？我宁愿在竞技场中死去，而不是再次被埋入地下。我为什么不接受死亡呢？至少那是一个比娱乐你们更好的理由。”

“哦，普神啊。”擎天柱说道，在他听来，自己的声音微弱而遥远。

#

他无法入睡，无法说话，无法进行碎片整理，甚至无法清晰思考。威震天的诗歌不断涌入他的脑模块，一行行诗句就像是那出鞘之刀。他愿为一条宁静而空旷的车道付出任何代价：在黑暗中行驶而不去想任何问题，让机体运动替代思考。

躺在旁边的威震天正处于一个碎片整理周期中，安详而平静。威震天，根本不是自私、野蛮、不可理喻的军阀，但却是更可怕的另一面，一位富有远见卓识的金刚，选择以自己的生命为代价去成就一项事业，一项庞然恐怖到擎天柱根本无法忍受它实现的事业。不是为了和平、爱或正义；甚至不是为了给他自己或别人带来幸福的希望。只是为了揭露一个冷酷无情的真相，拒绝给予它们存在的机会。

这就像躺在核聚变反应堆中心的螺旋光柱旁，感受到人格模块的屏蔽层被剥离。擎天柱甚至无法告诉自己这是谎言。泪水从他的光镜中缓缓滑落。

威震天轻叹一声，“这就是解释诗歌内涵从来都不是一个好主意的原因。需要我提醒一下你永远都对此无能为力吗？”

擎天柱打了个颤，多么奇怪，他为此感到安慰。“这并不能阻止它令我心碎。”他低声说。

“宇宙并不在乎你的心在哪里停止，记得吗？那不是你最喜欢的句子吗？”擎天柱在痛苦中瑟缩了。威震天哼了一声，“要知道，为过去800万年中我的诗歌发挥作用而感到绝望会让你自己陷入紧张。我甚至不能用电击帮你摆脱，对吧。”

擎天柱无法回答。看起来很可笑，他居然一直在担心威震天会对他的机体做什么。他并不完全理解威震天这么多年来一直坚持如此——没有任何希望，没有为之而活的理由，除了他冷酷空寂的事业。他甚至不相信谎言之外，爱还是存在的。他认为，是同样的勇气，让威震天能够在竞技场生存下来；这种勇气已经融入脑模块，使他得以在无尽黑暗中存活。擎天柱无法想象自己能够这样。

突然，威震天说道，“好吧，听着。”擎天柱转过头茫然地看着他。威震天开始朗诵，

_这一切都是真的_  
_死亡不是一扇门，而是一个终点_  
_百亿光年的星系消逝于无尽黑夜中_  
_它们飞驰而过，迅捷胜过光芒闪烁_  
_所有的星辰终将逝去_  
_而一切帝国早已落入尘埃_

_这也是真实的_  
_万物不会长久_

_但它会比我们存在更久_  
_亿万年后，宇宙的终点，超出我们的掌握_  
_我们所能拥有的就是此刻_  
_这一刻，你和我_  
_星辰尚未没入黑夜_  
_尚可绘出星座_  
_以我们伸出的手_

这太过于残酷了，在一个短暂的快乐时刻中坚持事物无常的冷峻真相。但有一些东西——那里面有一些东西，一些希望的小碎片，让擎天柱在黑暗中伸出手。威震天停了下来，也伸出了自己的手。他们的手指彼此交缠着。擎天柱滑开了手腕上的面板，让威震天接入。数据连接没有马上开始：威震天打开了自己手臂上的面板，擎天柱从上臂伸出插接头，同样接入对方，他们同时打开了连接。

威震天带着探究迅速进入了他，仿佛闪着微光的冰冷银针将他刺穿，以与他的世界和诗歌同样的残酷：直白，但并非预谋。经过神经中枢时，他的思维如同手指般随意地探入其中，引发了一阵带着疼痛的快感：他没有想要避开第一波，就像汽车人同伴会做的那样，仿佛烟花掠过擎天柱的整个机体和大脑。他的事件处理程序试图同时触发战斗状态和深度放松，混乱到让所有系统都加速运转，而他自己也早就因为接入了威震天的硬件而晕头转向。

最初的体验就让他畏缩了：威震天整个机体都……充满痛苦。这不是因为伤害；在一股汹涌而至的悲伤中，擎天柱意识到这源于设计。制造威震天时并不在意他的系统感受是否舒适，只考虑能否运作良好。之后，又在数个大型武器系统的基础上彻底改造了自身。如今，他的体内遍布上万个细小的栅格，形成了恒定的链接不畅。

有些办法可解决这个问题：如果无法修复硬件，就用软件缓冲。救护车就是这样处理的，他自己重建后系统有类似的不协调情况。但威震天没有运行任何缓冲程序。一时冲动之下，擎天柱将自己的程序传了过去；救护车编制的精巧程序稍微延迟了一下，以搞清楚应该如何处理完全陌生的硬件，但很快就适配了。当它开始全面运作时，威震天突然发出了窒息般的声音，非常大声。

擎天柱放心了，开始探入对方的神经中枢，并坚决避免触发任何痛感，威震天不需要更多了。不过他自己的机体却因为威震天刚才满不在乎的粗鲁方式而趋向过载。威震天的数据融合愈加紧密，就像是确信擎天柱可以应对这种被唤醒从未激活过的快感线路的强烈感受——“哦，普神。”擎天柱不顾一切地叫出声。同一时刻，旁边的威震天也颤抖起来，电击感在他身上扩散，像洇开的墨水般涌入擎天柱的线路；体内的快感线路被无数次地激活，以至于他几乎无法容忍。他从未治疗过自己的痛苦，纯粹的愉悦对他而言几乎是不可能的；他——质疑它，并感到了激烈的愤怒——这是为了控制他，是——

擎天柱没有清醒到足以得出某种答案，被迫以全然的困惑迎接了这一切：他正在四分五裂，他不能，他是，“哦，”他几乎流泪了，进程链突然崩溃，一连串不着边际的想法和图像流过他的视觉感应层和数据库，处理器放弃了条理性，让感觉全权控制。威震天的进程无情地在他体内穿梭，粗暴地到处搜寻，就像是在找什么东西，一些计划或图谋，他不愿错过任何东西，任何可能隐藏信息的角落——他将链接推入深处的人格组件，擎天柱听到冷却系统最大功率运转的低沉蜂鸣声，模糊地意识到是自己在不由自主地制造那种噪音。“威震天，”他说道，向对方彻底敞开。

威震天在防御完全打开的瞬间退缩了，几乎无法理解，接着——像巨浪潮汐，像瀑布咆哮，他的整个意识全都想要进入，进入。威震天疯狂地抓住擎天柱深层情感记忆库中那些长久埋藏的怀疑、恐惧、悲伤，直探它们的核心，又困惑地抛开——擎天柱真的不知道那是他的最佳选择？决定的结果显而易见，如果他没有选择那些无关紧要的恶行，威震天就会统治银河系，可惜了——它们会在威震天钢铁般的意志下分崩离析，他相信自己是正确的——

他当然是正确的；他不会犯错。如果犯错，就会死亡；一个小小的错误就会招致死亡的惩罚，而他仍然活着，所以说他从来没错过。尽管他还没有赢，他的计划一次又一次失败：胜利从来不是确定的，好结局不值得去多想，享受短暂的半星秒就应该继续前进，因为不能如此浪费时间，必须继续前进，每一个瞬间的快乐都必须以黑暗中无数小时的痛苦为代价，这就是宇宙的真相——【还记得前文威总讲述自己开采硒矿的事吗？采集到一点硒之后，会给矿工们注射一点兴奋剂之类的东西】

威震天狠狠撞入了擎天柱的脑海中。在那里，对于那个想法的彻底否认胶着在他自己的困惑中。无法找到任何预期的东西，也没有更多的地方可去。擎天柱竭尽全力在堆积着的碎片化进程中诉说着，是他们为你选择的，他们错了；有人作了选择——你选择了，而我选择其他。没有什么是注定的，没有什么是注定——

威震天不由自主地打开了自己的脑模块链接。

擎天柱激烈的系统进程倾泻而入，试图在威震天已经占用了四分之三硬件资源的地方找到一个能与他共同运行的位置。他没有办法控制自己有条不紊地查看，其实也不需要。威震天的深层情感数据库如此纯朴，不容置疑；他的整个意识都由无情专注的目标构建而成，指向一个清晰锐利的完美远景：出鞘之刀和满怀渴望的帝国。宇宙的残酷被视为理所当然，但谎言不在其中的帝国；一个无人被允许向他人说这是你的位置：你的地方永远要你自己去获取。你必须战斗、摧毁，抓住你的道路抵达那里，并用你的余生继续战斗以保住它。但没人可以说谎或假装他们比他人更有权利得到什么；没有人会用爱或友谊来欺骗你——那只不过是另一种试图将你捆绑到他人意志上的方式。

如此残酷却又如此真实，就像威震天的诗歌。他是认真的；只要他活着，他就准备为他的权力和帝国而战，他不会假装自己应该得到并始终持有那顶王冠，除非是通过不懈的、持续的战斗。当他最终被其他人摧毁，会令这事实更加不可改变，并让后继者用同样的方式保卫自己的位置。

这让擎天柱想要哭泣；他确实哭了，泪水顺着他的脸滑落。他对此无话可说。他只想要回去，回到那个记忆中闪耀着温暖的金色光芒的世界；一个他无须不断作出痛苦选择的世界；一个他无须低头看到自己双手缝隙间满是机油，自己亲手制造的死亡以及那些在他怀中步入生命最后时刻的死者的世界。他渴望和朋友回到那里，他所爱的朋友，他们每一个都是都是一朵闪烁着的小火焰，在光明已经消逝的今时今日温暖着他。

但他不自禁地看到了金色光芒其实充满谎言；他不曾被告知的谎言，他对自己所说的谎言，它的确是温暖舒适的，但没有触及星球表面以下数百公里。它甚至没有抵达表层。它无法抵挡威震天点燃的纯白烈焰；它消失了，它应该消失，但这不应是唯一的选择。他绝望地想要提出其他答案，却只能——只能得出他自己的真理，他对于爱的确定，以及从宇宙冷酷的随机性中呈现出的，不明所以、更为真实的深层之美。

威震天想要找到关于它的谎言，像被禁锢在牢笼中的困兽一般击垮它——正如他们现在这样，被整个塞伯坦和战争困在这里，他们所制造的战争。当威震天终于筋疲力尽地撕开他脑海中每一个角落时，擎天柱感受到了这一点，接着他自己又以一种新的确定陷入了凶狠而绝望的撤退中；威震天向他抛出汽车人在自己周围的看台上嗜血欢呼，以及汽车人战士凶残地撕碎霸天虎时脸上显而易见露出愉快表情的记忆——

擎天柱吐了口气。泪水仍然从他的光镜中滑落。他轻轻捏了捏威震天的手，感觉到对方突然的警惕和惊慌——太迟了，他来不及躲开了。擎天柱始终抓着他，他的手和他的意识，把他拉入自己的内心：进入那个无时无刻不压在火种上的重担——领导模块中。

以往与任何金刚对接时，擎天柱都没有这么做过：这需要绝对的亲密，以及彻底的确定。不可思议的力量迎面而来，将他们的意识融合在一起。随着视觉程序接入，他看到他们站在一条像是战前高速公路的银色宽道上，数百万个意识如同星辰和银河般围绕在他们身边，而代表普莱姆斯的超巨星就在其中闪烁。

威震天站在他身边，犹豫着想要后退，想要拒绝，但——他无法拒绝，也无法离开。如果这么做了，那就是他自己在躲避真相。经过一阵强烈的挣扎，他突然气势汹汹地一路走过去，蛮横地抓住了御天敌——就是这里，就是这个谎言，这个懦夫，掌控着恐怖时期并将其称为黄金时代——

御天敌疯狂地向擎天柱求助，想要挣脱开退回领导模块的深处，但擎天柱平静地摇摇头，拒绝了；威震天狠狠摇晃着他，御天敌在羞耻、恐惧和悲痛中发抖。“我累了。”他小声说，“太累了。”他的疲惫蔓延到他们身上，像一团可怕的负重：擎天柱很熟悉这种疲惫，他几乎每个早上都在与之对抗，才能面对又一天的战争。

御天敌的战争已经结束了。他经历漫长而残酷的艰苦斗争，付出一切代价粉碎了五面怪的奴役，他认为……他意识到自己的使命结束了。但他不愿放弃领导模块，尽管里面的声音已经开始低语要他放手。他自欺欺人地认为自己理应得到荣耀和权力，之前的功绩已经挣得了一切，不必继续努力就可以永久保有它们……他这么做了，而他身边的金刚也都纵容着这个谎言。

擎天柱打了个寒颤，根本无法理解。就他自己而言一直渴望交出领导模块，从那种负担中获得解脱。疲惫……会让他失去警惕……是的，如果没有继任者出现，或者更糟，他犯了相反的错误，过早地把领导模块传递给了对黄金时代的错误没有深刻认识的金刚……

然而威震天只是轻蔑地对御天敌说道，“你期待我同情你？”他无法理解，丝毫没有这样的想法。他被制造得异常强壮，以便能忍受无法想象的可怕环境，他根本不会疲惫，也不会屈服。

御天敌在他坦荡的谴责下畏缩了。威震天朝前迈了一步，擎天柱似乎能看到威震天手中闪过武器轮廓的微弱光芒，是他曾经用来残杀御天敌的剑和链枷⑤，就好像还能在领导模块中再杀死他一次。但御天敌没有想要动手，反而一边哆哆嗦嗦地防守一边伸手打开了自己的胸甲：空荡荡的胸腔。突然，他们和他一起站在一间黑暗的小屋中，他把闪耀的领导模块拿了出来：不是对任何参议员或他那些谄媚者，而是对钛师傅——在所有最初的反叛者⑥中从未停止公开抨击周围一切腐败的那个金刚。

“为什么是现在？”钛师傅近乎绝望地说道，“如果你早点听我的——如果你选择了一个能够和腐败斗争的新领袖——”

“因为我没有。”御天敌低声说，极度疲倦又满怀羞愧。

“但是，如果没有领袖模块，你永远不能击败威震天！”钛师傅说道。

“我配打败他吗？”御天敌说道，钛师傅沉默了。“不，你知道我不配。我也不会打败他。我曾经是强大的战士。但我看过塔恩冠军的战斗。我无法对抗那个，如果我带着领导模块，只会让它被夺走。不。我所埋藏的罪终将从黑暗中崛起要我偿还，老朋友，在我面对它们之前的最后时刻，我会重新找回自己的勇气。好好保护领导模块，直到你找到一个不会如我一般失败的继任者。这算不上多少弥补，但已是我所能做的全部了。”

这一刻消逝了：最后的牺牲不足以弥补他所做的，但足够留下一盏明灯，一朵火花，让其他人重新点燃火焰。一束飘忽的光，暗淡地闪烁着，在他的内心深处。

威震天停了下来，在沉默中愤怒地颤抖着。接着，他把御天敌扔了出去，后者变成了一团模糊抖动的东西；他开炮射击，向前，再次射击。一个不知名的汽车人工人出现了，他短暂而平凡的一生是和三个朋友一起愉快工作，最后为了将他们从辐射中救出来，他毫不犹豫地牺牲自己，关闭了防爆门。他知道自己在做什么，三天后他在依靠药物缓解的极度痛苦中毫不后悔地死去：御天敌在最后时刻去医院探望他，领导模块捕获他的生命之光并保存了下来。

威震天不耐烦地推开他，继续向前，探入一个又一个意识，发现每个都鲜活地包含着爱的内核，领导模块不会保存那些没有爱的意识。他拖着擎天柱进入领导模块的深处，在那里甚至连语言都逐渐消失，记忆变得模糊，因为道路空旷而光线愈加明亮，但一次又一次，在骄傲的战士、冷酷的科学家，以及医生、工人、艺术家身上，他都发现了爱。

最终，一切都消失了。他们一起站在塞伯坦地表裸露的岩石上，遥远而空旷的地平线上看不到任何一座城市。擎天柱惊奇地看着头顶闪烁的陌生星辰：他以往从未如此深入领导模块，甚至不确定如何返回。他们可能会永远被困在这里，就像他们被困在塞伯坦地层中一样。但他并不觉得遗憾，因为他们仍然握着彼此的手，而威震天正在颤抖。

擎天柱的另一只手放到威震天肩上，将对方拉向自己，威震天转身迷茫地看着他。擎天柱轻声说，“你没有——错。你没有犯错。但这些也都是事实。”

威震天静静地站着，试着接受——擎天柱意识到这一点；敞开自我，将这些纳入他自己对世界的冷酷见解中。擎天柱站在他身旁，心痛而悲伤，他深知爱的空间只能由爱铸就。如果从未曾得到过它，从未曾感受过——不知道威震天是否能够仅仅是看到它的存在，就在自己的内心创造出这样的空间。

就在这时，头顶上的星星开始消失，最初是一颗接着一颗，随后是成片成片，黑暗潮水般涌来，将他们遮蔽——黑暗降临，以可怕的速度笼罩四周。即使是在领导模块内部，擎天柱也感觉到了想要逃离的本能恐慌。他无法站直，被强压着在可怕的无尽黑夜中蹲伏下来，四周隆起一种不可忍受的压迫和恐怖感：粗糙的四壁如此接近，刮到了他的肩膀、背部和头雕，空气充满毒素，污浊而令人窒息，巨大的热量和压强让他的自我修复系统几乎赶不上线路损坏的速度，这是一场在装甲之下持续的生死竞赛。他独处在不可冲破的黑暗之中。

突然，奇怪的微光打破了黑暗：一道几乎……看不清的光，像是其他什么。它在移动，悬浮在固体的边缘，冷冽的磷光和灼热的暖光混合着，散射着红外线和紫外线，展现出令人惊叹的美丽。那是源自一小条金属的光，如果不是周围彻底的黑暗根本无法看到。威震天突然充满痛苦地吸了口气。四张深藏在阴影中的脸，隐隐约约，模糊得根本看不清，围着那一小片光转过头，把它递给他。

擎天柱突然回到了自己在罅隙空间的机体中，大口喘息着。领导模块敞开，闪耀的光芒笼罩着他们。他的脸上满是泪水，而旁边传来威震天的低泣：在令人窒息的痛苦中哀悼他留在黑暗中的无名兄弟，他甚至从未能看清并记住他们的模样，他们曾和他在一起，快乐地和他一起在黑暗中，从碎石中挖出他破碎的机体，把他送入光明——而他们，因为那份仁慈和爱，付出了生命。就因为他自己对于生命的强烈渴望，而拒绝回到他们中。

在一阵闪光后，领导模块彻底关闭了，光芒照亮了整个罅隙空间，最后消失了。威震天在他旁边连呼了几口气，他们的机体链接自动脱开了。擎天柱迅速陷入了一个深度休眠循环的安静中，但在失去知觉前，他仍然感觉到他们没有放开手。

#

内置计时23小时后，擎天柱才再次醒了过来。威震天在他旁边醒着，脸上的泪水已经干了，几乎没留下什么油痕，只不过积了些金属灰尘。但他神情中仍然留有一丝茫然和震惊。

“你还好吗？”擎天柱轻声问道，打破了沉默。

“糟透了。”威震天直截了当地说。但他们仍然双手相扣，他也没有拿开的意思。

擎天柱吞咽了一下，“好吧，如果你想谈谈——我在这儿。”

威震天沉默片刻后说道，“不会太久了。”

“什么？”擎天柱说。

“他们不到1小时就能挖到我们这里了。”威震天说，“差不多再过15分钟左右就能钻破地层。终于有人接收到了我们的遇险信标。”

“领导模块。”擎天柱小声说，想起那道突如其来的强光，“肯定是领导模块增强了遇险信标——让附近的接收器收到了。”

威震天慢慢转过头看着他，“之前你就没有想到过要利用一下这个实用的小功能吗？”

“我不知道它有这个效果。”擎天柱说。

威震天磨了磨牙，“我真是无话可说！”

尽管有些不情愿，擎天柱还是忍不住笑了起来。哪怕有片刻的后悔都是疯了，他不后悔，反而深怀感激，而且——威震天的手还握着他的，他不想放开，一点儿也不想。他有朋友，许多亲密的朋友，然而——这是他所没有的。为自己所爱的人们，他成为了一座堡垒。对此他并不后悔，但那堵墙也隔在了他们和他之间。他只有一些模糊的记忆关于爱丽尔、迪恩和自己，他们三个在一间让人昏昏欲睡的金色房间中放松下来，线路仍然交织着，困倦却充满了明亮而简单的快乐与情感。

尽管那非常甜蜜，却远不及这种不可思议的可怕而光辉的共享。换做是奥利安，甚至无法想象出任何类似的东西。如果是他和威震天，那会毁了他；不是因为威震天的自私，而是因为真相，奥利安会在如此残酷的事实重压下崩溃。

但擎天柱足够坚强，可以承受，尽管也只是勉强能够；他可以坚持并提供自己的真相，在800万年熔炉般的战争和悲伤中被锻造得愈加强大的爱。他想要再次体会威震天的真相，那震撼夺目的光彩；他迫切需要它照耀自己内心所有的阴暗角落，同时还想要占满威震天的内心，感受到自己给予并付出同等强大的力量。比起触碰威震天的机体，他对此的渴望更为强烈，当然他也想要彼此触碰。威震天曾说过，所有活着的生物都是有渴望的，擎天柱无法否认这一点。现在，他很乐于在威震天旁边度过100万年。他想要的比那更多。他想要用每一年去补偿那些悲伤，持续800万年，而且在那之后也不会停止渴望。

但当这个空间被打破，明确他们……威震天朝他瞥了一眼，擎天柱意识到他的手不由自主地收紧了。他吞咽着看向对方，他们的时间如此短暂，15分钟像水一样流走，他柔声说道，“我爱你”，不知道自己会不会还有其他机会说出这句话。

威震天的光镜在全然的愤慨中睁大了，“你疯了。”他粗野地说，转头瞪着壁顶。但他并没有松开手，而这足以让擎天柱的情感线路溢满温暖。过了一会儿，威震天说道，“霸天虎追随我，因为我承诺了他们一条走出黑暗的道路。你认为我会抛下他们？”

“不，”擎天柱说道，痛苦和喜悦交织着，因为这不是残忍的话语，这就是爱。是威震天一路走来，为了那些他留在黑暗中的兄弟而存于心中的爱。“你觉得可能会有……另一条道路吗？一条我们可以共同前进的道路？”

威震天的肩膀稍稍动了动，像是一个耸肩。“在这个残缺的世界中？祝你好运能找到它。而我现在所走的道路仍然比你的要好。”

“我明白。”擎天柱平静地说，感觉到疼痛，“我不能和你一起走，但……我明白。”他沉默了。他会与爱一起，永不停歇地走在自己的道路上，他知道这一点。但他也看到了这条道路事实上是在缓慢向下。他非常清楚对方没有错。威震天走在一条更高，更孤独的道路上。

就在这时，他的传感器也接收到了从下方传来的，稳定而持续的振动。突然，威震天的通讯面板发出一阵噼啪声，“威震天，回复。”声波模糊不清的声音传了过来。

“声波？”威震天说，“你来了？”

“确定。”声波说，“结构状态极度不稳。脱身机会：有限。快速撤离准备。”

“为什么搅拌机【Mixmaster】不用混凝土固定四壁？”威震天问道。

“挖地虎不在。”声波说，“稍等。”

威震天关掉了通讯，皱着眉说道，“好吧，真麻烦。”

“怎么了？”擎天柱看着他。

威震天瞪向他，“你可以随便编个白痴故事，汽车人会全盘接受的。但如果霸天虎战士问起我为什么放过你，我该怎么说？”

“说实话就可以了。”擎天柱说。

“领袖，你以前就有很多糟糕的主意，但这个是特别糟的。”威震天说道，“等等，他们马上就要钻破了。”他们下面的地面开始震动起来，威震天猛然用力将他尽可能远地推开，同时自己向相反方向躲开，紧随其后钻头的尖端就出现了。过了一会儿，钻尖发出的红色激光画出一个大圈，圆圈闪着光熔化了，熔融的金属被吸入钻头，而钻头就装在——

“铁皮！”擎天柱说道。

“快走，擎天柱，没时间了！”铁皮说道。

“走！”威震天厉声说，抓住他推进洞口。铁皮已经退了回去，擎天柱一头扎进洞里，开始快速地向前爬行，铁皮在前面一路倒退；隧道一开始是45度倾斜，后面就变平了，擎天柱在铁皮的尾灯后面看到了一道光线。铁皮一出去通道就空了，但四壁嘎嘎作响，开始弯曲，突然壁顶压了下来——

身后，威震天用力推着他向前。擎天柱转过头看向对方，“威震天！”

“走！”威震天咬牙切齿地喊道，支撑住了整个压下的重量，“快离开隧道！”

擎天柱奋力爬完最后一段，出了洞口，又转身钻进去：隧道从后面开始坍塌，威震天用自己的背部支撑着，缓慢而艰难地向前推进。当他终于靠近洞口时，擎天柱抓住他的肩膀，用力把他拉了出来。

威震天哐当一声仰倒在地，气喘吁吁地大声说，“可以想象我为什么喜欢它。”他撑着地站了起来，看向周围——一个小洞穴，声波和轰隆隆、迷乱还有机器狗站在一起，铁皮拍着手上的灰尘，阿尔茜站在他旁边。威震天冲着声波挑起一侧眉毛，“有趣的团队。其他人呢？”

声波略松了耸肩，“红蜘蛛下令追击汽车人。”

“我简直震惊了。”威震天说，“他竟然没有设法拖你的后腿。”

“地下通道难以行驶，”声波用他平板的声调说道，“我落后了，并遇到汽车人。单独搜索的成功可能性：极小。我们同意合作。”

“并不是说剩下的虎子都加入了。”铁皮对擎天柱说道，“所以等我们回到地面后可能还是会有些小问题。”

“另一方面，如果你想在红蜘蛛正式开始重组工作前回到上面，或许我们还可以达成协议。”阿尔茜笑眯眯地说，“除非你宁可花几周时间自己找到回去的办法。”

威震天低头看看她，哼了一声，“好，作为带我出去的回报，你们可以安全通过太空桥。我花了6天时间和你们心爱的领袖一起被关在一个罅隙空间里，使我得以了解他最真挚的情感。此时此刻，没有什么比尽快把他赶出这个星球更让我高兴的了。”

“哦，见鬼。”轰隆隆嘟囔着哆嗦了一下。他和迷乱全都满脸惊恐。

擎天柱拼命忍住不要笑出声来，免得让威震天的话穿帮。阿尔茜询问地抬头看看他，他点了点头。于是她说道，“既然如此，跟我来。”

她带领他们走出狭窄的通道口，进入仅被她的头灯照亮着的漆黑道路；在这么深的地方，连应急灯都已经失效了。长长的阴影笼罩在被遗弃的商店、酒吧和狭小局促的充电屋上，形同鬼城。一些电子甲虫从他们脚上匆忙爬过，但也算是生命的迹象。这些深处地层在战争早期就已经撤空了：起义时，威震天为了摧毁控制地层间交通的关卡网络，优先攻占了这些区域，而当他打通道路，绝望的地下民众成为了革命的种子——一部分是为了抓住机会到上层，一部分是为了打劫，而其中有一些投入了他的队伍。通道口和小巷中还有不少挤成一团的尸体：一些更绝望的金刚，在不断蔓延的能量饥荒年代里，悄悄回到地下，到处搜寻残渣直至死去。但如此深的地下，即使这样的金刚也不太多了。

“我们似乎并没有接近地表。”走了大约半个小时后，威震天冷冷地对阿尔茜说。

“大约还要走20分钟左右，我们才能往上。”阿尔茜回头说，“实际上，所有返回E层的竖井都塌了——就像落到你们俩身上的那样。除非你想重复那样的经历，否则这附近只有一个区域的抗震性能够支撑向上的稳定通道——D层有一部分建造在这个星球上最后一块真正的基岩上。那就是我要带大家去的地方。”

威震天哼了一声，“当然了。”

“我真痛恨必须相信威震天。”铁皮小声对擎天柱嘀咕，“他要是没在抵达L层的5秒钟内就冲我们开炮，我吃了自己的钻头。我们真的不打算在这儿把虎子甩了，然后抢在他们之前出去？红蜘蛛想不到我们会出现。”

擎天柱摇摇头，“我不会把任何人留在这里的，铁皮。”他恼怒地呼了口气又补充道，“即使是威震天。”

铁皮伸手安慰地拍了拍他的背，“对不起，我们花了太久才找到你。在那里一定糟透了。”

“差不多。”擎天柱苦笑着说。可以预见未来他会与朋友们进行许多尴尬的谈话，但他并不打算现在就开始。尤其是声波就在威震天旁边，毫无疑问正听着他说的每一个字。

不久之后，阿尔茜带领他们绕过一个大部分已经坍塌的交叉路口，走入一条狭窄的街道，两边都是挤在一起的破败建筑。古老厚重的肮脏标识表明此地已彻底废弃：这是最深处的贫民窟，法律和稀薄的能量液救济也已经彻底消失，这些建筑物属于塞伯坦最后的绝望渣滓们。

走在路上，擎天柱带着新涌现的悲伤四面环顾；当他快乐地生活在9层以上的地表空间里时，那些老旧或半残的金刚就生活在这里，深埋在底下，为了生存而挣扎。突然，威震天冷酷而清晰的幻象出现在他的脑海中，挥之不去——如果不是因为威震天的起义，那就是他自己的未来。

100万年的时间，元老院肯定会授权在利刃城【Kalis】建造新的覆盖层。他和爱丽尔、迪恩省吃俭用攒下的房子也会被埋入地下。那时他们也变成过时的型号了，评级不够，无法再获得上层的工作。除非他们中的某一个特别幸运，成为公司管理层——否则就会随着自己的家和船坞一起被埋葬。

一段时间后，他们会习惯。还有不错的工作，还有彼此。下降一个地层不算太糟，仍然可以在休息日到地面上去。但接着，就会有第二个。薪水开始减少，或彻底消失。没有足够的能量支持全功能运作，还不够他们的日常保养。迪恩肯定非常痛恨这个，一旦有一个螺帽松了他就会受不了。爱丽尔……到那时，她根本没有希望能得到火种存续批准了。她曾不得不放弃已经获得的两个，他们没有通过评级标准。她甚至都不会再尝试了。而奥利安——奥利安会开始经常性的恐慌，因为去地面成为了一年一次的假期。他们会明白之后活着的日子里，一切只会变得更糟。他们会看清这个谎言，当他们不再是谎言的得益者。

擎天柱感觉到呼吸循环中剧烈的抽痛。在爱被绝望和憎恨彻底消磨殆尽前，到底会有多少时间，他这样想到。它是一种与战争截然不同的痛苦。至少战争把他们圈在了一起。而那就是为什么威震天的骇人帝国可能会更好，因为所有人都一样。

他边走边在恐惧中垂下头，想知道自己是否最终将被迫和威震天一起走上后者的那条道路。一路尝试着找到某种方法，为自己的心劈开空间，用自己和汽车人的力量交换对人类以及其他物种的保护。威震天的帝国有地方可以进行那种可怕的交易。它不会是某种无边无际的食人鱼池，就像擎天柱隐约幻想的那样；他早就应该知道。霸天虎是一支军队，他们的协作十分有效。是的，他们全都狂热地捍卫自己的个体特权和在权力体系中的地位，但他们都很清楚那些位置是什么；他们彼此尊重力量，也不会浪费时间不断互斗。现在他明白了，那不仅仅是在自利驱动下的内部制衡，而是自觉地在践行威震天的哲学。

在这一指导思想下，帝国中的民众被允许出于自私希望人类生存——例如让他们写出好的诗歌——并且可以基于意愿将自己的能量用于实现这个目标。他们被允许威胁甚至杀死任何伤害人类的对象，鼓励他们不去打扰自己的……宠物。

但他们不被允许主张人类或任何有感知的物种本就应该得到保护和怜悯。因为那引致了谎言。如果弱者拥有了强者得以生存的东西，接着强者无论如何都会找到借口夺取它，而这是威震天无法容忍的。他允许偷盗和抢劫，但不允许撒谎。既然你犯罪，就必须正视自己的罪行。

奇怪而可怕的是，擎天柱可以看出这样或许反而能阻止犯罪，阻止大部分。如果有足够的理由认为自己可能会被拖入其中，你就不会建立一个死亡竞技场。如果复仇具有合法的可能性，你就会对此保持慎重。如果你必须通过把其他金刚推入地下来面对自己的所作所为，并接受自身某一日也会遭此待遇——你会努力想一个更好的方式去做。

威震天要建立一个更好的世界。一个更为和平与公正的世界，建立在诚实的牢固基础之上。而为了实现这一切，他唯一需要抛弃的就是爱。爱、善意和怜悯——如果你愿意，可以在个体层面上体验它们；如果你行善时电路运行得更平稳，那是你自己的事。但是爱永远不会成为一条法律准则，一个国家行为。总是会有一些冷酷无情的理由。刀总是在等待，在刀鞘之外。

这是梦魇，而擎天柱不知道自己是否能够忍受。但他也无法在看到四周的情况后假装自己有更好的答案。他没有走出这一切的办法，而威震天所做的——不是为所有人，只是为那些强壮到可以向上攀登，以及他们选择带上的。并且他展示出了一种更深沉的怜悯：任何被留下的都明白这一简单直白的真相，没有什么其他理由，只是因为自己太弱。

“我们怎么停了？”铁皮问道。擎天柱抬起头，看到威震天在街上停了下来。阿尔茜也停下了，困惑地看了看四周；声波也在看着他。但威震天瞪着街对面，神情凝固了，擎天柱随着他的视线看去。对面有一家破旧小油吧半坍塌的废墟，旁边是一座大的开放式运动场，被铁栏杆和廉价的露天看台围绕着，陈旧的投注屏歪歪扭扭地挂在一处角落里。

擎天柱盯着它看了看，又转过身。街对面的那栋建筑看起来特别不协调。它看上去并不复杂，只不过是一个独立的立方体，没有窗户，只有一扇门。但它比整个街区的其他东西看起来都要新几百万年，曾经安装过监控摄像头甚至自动激光发射器的地方悬挂着磨损了的电缆。

威震天转身奔向它。他把手放在门上，用力拉开——建筑看起来和周围更加不协调了；4英寸厚的强化硬钢门嵌在同样厚度的墙上，加了重型锁。而门内只有一个小房间，地板中央是一口有圆盖的竖井。“这说不通。”阿尔茜说道，在角落里盯着它，“你不能从这里抵达C层。下面是基岩。”她看着威震天，“你怎么知道它在这里？”

威震天没有回答她。他几乎是茫然地定睛看着圆盖。过了一会儿，他走过去掀开盖子，静静地站着向下看去。擎天柱情不自禁地走过去站在他身边，不管这是否会暴露他们之间的关系。

但竖井被结结实实地填满了；看起来像是混凝土。机器狗走上去嗅了嗅，好奇地瞥了一眼。“声波，”过了会儿，威震天说道，“扫描竖井。看看填充物有多深。”

声波沉默了一会儿，接着说道，“扫描最大深度6公里。没有检测到断层。”

无论安排硒矿采掘的是谁——拉来了一整个搅拌筒的混凝土灌进这里，填满了整个竖井。他们如此彻底地掩埋了自己的罪行，想要把它重新挖出来，就得重新钻回地底的黑暗中。而经过更加动荡的800万年……根本没人可以做到这一点。如果现在想要在这里挖隧道，整个地层就会落到头上。擎天柱看着威震天，轻声说道，“我很遗憾。”

其他金刚都侧眼看着他。而威震天仍然盯着坚固的混凝土。但过了一会儿，他摇了摇头，“没什么值得下去看的了。”他最终说道。

“是的，”擎天柱说，“不再有了。”

威震天瞥了他一眼，哼了一声，“哦，别给我多愁善感了，领袖。”他转过身，冷冷地扫视了一下其他人。“好了？我们走。”

阿尔茜看着铁皮耸耸肩，转过身。声波好奇地抬起头，看着擎天柱，但他什么也没有说，只是在威震天大步走过时让到一边。

当他们开始漫长而艰苦的攀爬后，竖井被填埋的画面以及它所代表的无声罪恶仍然轻轻拉扯着擎天柱的思绪。他们最终回到E层，还需要再走1个小时才能找到返回F层的稳固检修井。从那儿开始，阿尔茜的行动加快了；这是她更为熟悉的地层，通天晓和他的队员们在这些霸天虎扫描范围之外的地方搜寻能量和供给品。但他们还是要爬上一段陡峭的长路：高处的地层被建在更高的建筑物之上，离得并不近。道路延伸到1公里，然后是2公里，最终他们爬完了从L层到M层漫长的4公里道路。

从那里可以清楚地看到通往利刃城-莫邪天城高架道路的隧道。他们赶在月升时回到了地面，月卫在地平线上闪着美丽的银绿色光芒，远处层峦叠起的黑山【Darkmount】在它上面勾勒出一片黑影，无尽的星辰遍布天空。擎天柱站起来，满怀感激地深吸了一口地面清甜冷冽的空气。“谢谢。”他平静地对他们三个——阿尔茜、铁皮和声波——说道。声波微微地点了点头。

威震天站在通道口，已经开始皱眉了。“那里到底怎么了？”他说道。擎天柱跟着他看过去：越过下一处路脊的地方，有一片明亮的白光。

威震天和声波飞了起来，擎天柱带领汽车人变形跟上；他们追上了站在路脊上的霸天虎，威震天正盯着前方。大力金刚就停在1公里远的地面上。但他没有原地不动，而是走了又回来，他周围有大概20个汽车人，还有差不多同样数量的霸天虎。他们并没有打斗。

擎天柱看不出他们在做什么；唯一明显可见的争吵发生在红蜘蛛和铲土机之间。“他们在说什么？”威震天问道。声波弹出接收天线，打开了音频，铲土机正在说，“不，我才不管你的命令是什么！我们要把威震天挖出来，如果他死了，那我们再讨论领导权的问题。如果你不喜欢，就和大力神说吧！”

“是吗？”红蜘蛛咆哮道，用氖射线瞄准了铲土机的脑袋。

“不，实际上，”出现了通天晓的声音，他和半数汽车人把枪瞄准了红蜘蛛的脑袋，“他们都不用费心去组合大力神。”

“你们这些叛徒就只会站在那儿看着？”红蜘蛛冲着剩下的霸天虎尖叫，他们显然什么也没做。

“嘿，伙计，如果你不是全宇宙最大的混蛋，我们可能真没办法让你的一半军队加入到这次救援行动中。”爵士说道，“现在，我们有12层该死的地层要挖通，而且需要立刻开始。所以你是打算坐下来并闭上嘴，还是要吃枪子儿？”

“我们可以坐在这里看一会儿他是怎么暴跳如雷的。”过了一会儿，威震天说道，听起来有些小小的困惑，“你觉得他们会持续尝试多久？”

“我认为这更像是在问我们希望他们把这个星球搞塌多少。”擎天柱说，“而且，我不确定你的部下是否如你所认为的那样热衷于你那套哲学。”

当他们抵达时，每个金刚都在那个很大的洞里忙碌着，所以在边上生闷气的红蜘蛛是第一个发现他们的。“威震天！”他喊道，立刻站了起来，摆出一个认真负责的姿势，“我们刚开始挖掘，想要找到你！当然了，我一直在监督。”

威震天看着擎天柱，“你真的那么需要钢锁吗？要不先交换个1000年？我甚至愿意来10倍。”

“不。”擎天柱坚决地说。然后，所有人都从坑里蜂拥而出，像分开的海水一样冲向他们。擎天柱深吸了口气，转身迎向涌来的人浪，伸手握住了通天晓和爵士的手，让他的朋友们和战士们靠近。热破和弹簧拥抱了阿尔茜，救护车和警车拍着拍铁皮的肩膀，他们的快乐感染了他。当擎天柱看到霸天虎聚拢在威震天身边时，他更加高兴了——意识到尽管他们的做法不同，没有溢于言表的情感流露，告诉威震天他们有多高兴，而且也没有触碰他，但他们全都稍稍显示了一下——按照军阶排好，站得更直，想要给他们的英雄而非暴君留下深刻印象，那个带领他们走出黑暗的金刚。

擎天柱惊讶于自己以前从未发现这一点。挽歌和喷气机，800万年前曾经和威震天一起在阳台上，看着他走出来用自己真实的声音对他们说话；声波，故意留在地底深处，试着追踪他；铲土机和挖地虎们，双臂交叉，冷静地告诉威震天他们计划如何挖掘竖井以及推进全面搜索；惊天雷和闹翻天，全然不顾红蜘蛛的满脸怒容，加入了其他围着威震天的金刚……他们热爱他。这感觉就像一首诗：他看着渴望看到的，而非真实的存在，如此方可以忍受他的世界

接着，威震天转身看向他，越过他们双方军队的海洋。“好，来了。”铁皮咕哝着，他是对的，只不过不是他想的那样。

“在目前这种情况下，领袖，”威震天说道，“我不会打破友好相处的态度。我也不想阻止未来进行类似的合作。你可以得到我承诺的安全通行许可。”

“好吧，奇迹永不停。”警车小声说。

擎天柱知道自己应该点头，并说一些冷静而嘲讽的话，相信我们很快会再见的，然后集合自己的战士登上大力金刚离开。一旦他回去——他必须尽可能温和地告诉他们痛苦的真相，帮他们接受它，尽管他自己也不知道该如何接受。

其中一些不会相信，可能是很多。他们会认为威震天影响了他，或者说是环境影响了他；带着世界上所有的爱，他们会怀疑他。他们会认为威震天对他说谎，欺骗了他。他努力对抗这种过于痛苦的理解；如果他们也这么做，他不会感到惊讶。他不会给他们任何怀疑的理由，让这一切对他们来说更艰难。和威震天的私下会面不会有任何意外；他们甚至不会谈话。如果——当霸天虎袭击另一处人类居住区时——他会赶去，并且战斗。他会竭尽全力保护他们。那意味着和威震天对抗。他必须向对方伸出手，带着暴力，而非爱意。擎天柱不知道该如何让自己做到这一点。

但他必须找到办法。他深吸了一口气，伸手轻抚领导模块的表层，向它寻求力量，接着他开口说道，“我们现在还不能走。还有一些事要去做。在铁堡。”

红蜘蛛双臂交叉，厉声说，“汽车人还真是喜欢得寸进尺，对吗？你认为我们会让你们在这颗星球上到处闲逛？”

“我们必须一起去。”擎天柱对威震天说道，“这很重要。”

霸天虎显然都被难住了；其中好几个困惑地在他和威震天之间来回看着。擎天柱能够毫无困难地理解威震天的怒目而视：我给了你一个完美的安排来从容离开，而你让我直接掉进熔炼池。“让我猜猜，”他咬牙切齿地说，“这条指令直接来自塞在你胸口里的那块过度装饰的破金属。”

“是的。”擎天柱毫不回避地说道，他感到充满紧迫感。

“这是什么玩笑吗？”红蜘蛛说，“我们必须和你们一起去铁堡因为领导模块这么说？这样我们可能都会落入陷阱，我猜测？”

“事实上，你可以留下，红蜘蛛。”擎天柱冷淡地说，“领导模块并不介意你是否在那儿。”

威震天哼了一声，“至少它还有些想法。”他扫视了一下所有看着他的霸天虎，作了个恼怒的手势，“铁堡哪里？它提供了任何有用的细节吗？”

擎天柱看着阿尔茜，“你知道如何进入圣殿吗？”他问她。

她惊恐地看了看霸天虎，“呃——”

“擎天柱，能——我能说句话吗？”通天晓说道。

擎天柱不想听这句话；他理解他们的反对。威震天从炸平元老院开始了他的战争，但御天敌在前往他最后的战斗前，封锁了圣殿。这些年来，汽车人战士竭尽全力保护它；一些外部防御设施被毁或失去动力，但建筑物本身保存完整。这是黄金时代最后残存的遗迹之一。他们当然不喜欢将霸天虎直接带入内部的想法——六天以前，擎天柱会同意这一点。在他知道内部已经腐坏到了核心以前。

“抱歉，”擎天柱平静地对通天晓说，“但这没什么可讨论的。”他看着阿尔茜，“带我们去那儿。”

她无助地看了看他，然后举起手说道，“我希望你真的确定这一点。”她几乎是大声说。

轰隆隆抬头看着威震天，用稍小的声音说道，“呃，我们和他们一起去？”

威震天一直瞪着擎天柱，“显然如此，”他咆哮道，“让我们把这事了结了。”

#

阿尔茜带领他们穿过一条旧通道，直接进入了圣殿的配电间。“好吧，这本来会很有用——就800万年前而言。”威震天评论道，他爬出去四处张望着，“别这么一脸忧心忡忡的样子，”他对阿尔茜补充，“就算我确实打算浪费能量轰炸你们首都剩下的东西，肯定不会费心长途跋涉穿过地层来这么做。这个金疙瘩从来也不是什么有价值的军事目标。好了，我们他渣的为什么要来这儿？”

“我还不确定。”擎天柱说道，“走这边。”他一头钻进了前面的走廊。

“这是我听到过最愚蠢的上下句组合了。”威震天咕哝着，但他跟了上去，其他人也都跟在他后面。

里面很黑：刚玉切割而成的高窗正反面都覆盖着防爆罩，几乎所有的内部照明都坏了，除了几处应急灯发出的蓝色微光不可思议地显示出细微的存在。当他们进入领袖大厅，只剩下他们自己的照明光投射在古代领袖的巨大雕像上，他们严峻的脸越过钛金属重剑向下凝视着。霸天虎走动时不安地看着四周，脚步声在拱顶下回响。“这地方让我觉得心里发毛。”惊天雷喃喃道。

“伙计，你在开玩笑吧，这地方让我觉得毛骨悚然。”爵士说，“那时候他们肯定对于内部装饰有些奇怪的想法。”

威震天哼了一声，“你会喜欢塔恩竞技场的。还有多远？”他问道。

“在楼上。”擎天柱说。

巨大的列状楼梯间快速升入黑暗中，上层的墙壁上是一幅庞大的马赛克镶嵌图画，描绘了最终推翻五面怪的战斗，一群汽车人在御天敌的带领下，拿着横幅，带着挂载钩、电锤和热熔棒，而不是武器，指向逃跑的监工和起飞的五面怪飞船。和守护者一样巨大的突出机体，代表着压倒一切的胜利。

“多么富有戏剧性。”红蜘蛛轻蔑地抬起下巴，嗤笑道，“毫无疑问，如果他们真的是用随手拿到的工具，一开始就会被消灭了，但怎么会因为这个妨碍宣传呢。威震天，我们还要忍受多少这种东西？我有点不明白为什么之前我们要跟着擎天柱，但也许在你们私密的共处时间里，你领悟到了一些特别的东西。”

“是6天，红蜘蛛，又不是6个世纪。”威震天说道。他停了下来，心存报复地慢慢眯起光镜看向擎天柱，非常温和地补充道，“我只不过顶了他几次。”⑦

警车绊了一下，顺着台阶滑了下去，一路又撞倒了8个汽车人和霸天虎；他们吵闹着在下面摔成一堆。擎天柱哑口无言地瞪着威震天，后者回以一个得意的假笑。而红蜘蛛饱受打击地张大了嘴。

“但红蜘蛛有一点说对了，擎天柱。”威震天补充道，“我对于在神圣厅堂里闲逛的耐性，”他冷冰冰地对着马赛克壁画做了个轻蔑的手势，“是有限的。”

擎天柱不得不拼命克制自己对此作出极为不雅的评论，指出威震天在其他方面同样缺乏耐性，而这只会让情况变得更糟，而且也并不准确，反而会让威震天出现更多些坏笑。“那我们快点儿走吧。”他尽可能冷淡地说道，然后转身继续走上楼梯，徒劳地想要超控他的窘迫子进程，它在他的线路中泛滥成灾，可能在这里的每一个金刚只用普通视觉功能就能看到他羞愧得发光，毕竟这地方太黑了。

走过马赛克壁画，楼梯分成了两边，领导模块轻轻推着他向右。“我们到了。”擎天柱在一扇雕刻着汽车人标志的金色大门前停了下来。他推开门，走进一间既熟悉又陌生的大房间：他从未来过这里，但却叠加了一段从领导模块中升起的记忆。

他们都进来了：这里足够大。擎天柱在记忆中模糊地瞥见这个房间里满是议员，规划会议，争论……钛师傅在这里大声讲话，向窗外做手势的画面闪过。房间是八边形的：每一面墙上都有加了防爆罩的高窗，周围是光泽和颜色有着些微差异的金属，仔细地镶嵌成图案，喻示着每一扇窗户所面向着的塞伯坦大城邦。铁堡、利刃城、青丘、莫邪天城……大量宝石如符号般点缀着每一个图案，在过了这么久以后，至今仍被它们后面的灯光所照亮。每扇窗户都悬挂着厚重的玻璃丝帷幔，仍然像刚被编织出来时那样呈现出鲜明的红色和金色。

“这是什么地方？”通天晓环顾四周，问道。

“御天敌的私人办公室。”擎天柱说。桌子是一件巨大而有凹坑的钢铁制品：由最后一艘五面怪奴隶船的残骸制成，他突然明白了，越来越多的信息还在从领导模块中进入他的脑海中。他走向桌子，低头看着桌面。桌子的一侧有处隐约可见的形状，恰好是可以放入一只手的凹陷，类似某种密锁。他拭去灰尘，把手放进去。一道电流穿过他，搜索某条通路……一条仅能穿过领导模块的通路。当它顺利通过时，密锁咔嗒一响，桌面打开了。里面有一个全息日志界面，旁边是一个厚厚的文件夹。

擎天柱低头看着界面，被一股陌生而遥远的悲伤内疚所充满。里面有几十个条目；靠后部分有一条是最后被播放的。他激活它，在一阵噼啪声中，出现了御天敌的全息头像。

“就快完成了。”御天敌说道，声调十分紧张，“差不多正是时候。我试着把支出隐藏在军事预算中，但被那个爱管闲事的钛师傅发现了，他计划在元老院提出正式质询，该死的。我以健康为由取消了下一次会议——我告诉他们我需要进行新的能源系统升级。但不能连续两个月都这么做。如果只是钱的问题，我还能硬撑过去。元老院最多只会按一般腐败给我点轻微惩罚。但钛师傅会派警车和蓝霹雳进行调查，他们深入研究原理图的可能性太大了。很多金刚都看到过——我当时就知道，但没办法绕过，那些金刚只能在利刃城生产厂制造。而那帮谄媚的懦夫一定都会——违反建造标准。他们总是害怕过早淘汰——”

他停了下来，嘴巴猛然一扭，看向别处，“他们没有勇气面对必为之事，就是这样。”过了一会儿，他说道，“不会看到他们排着队等升级，甚至是普通的机械部分。这太痛苦了。好吧，我不是一个炉渣的懦夫，也不打算被世界抛弃。只需要在这个月底前完成。我会命令打桩机【Piledriver，OC？】让他们加快进度。已经很接近了，我会承担风险。一旦完成……”

他停了一会儿，然后果断地说，“我马上就会把整件事清理干净。这……这没有任何替代方案。他们在文明社会中肯定不会有容身之地——他们甚至没有完整的电子神经网络。设计师向我保证他们无法理解现实世界，也无法真正感受到疼痛或不适。如果他们有这些感受，就永远无法履行他们唯一的功能。”他急促地点了点头，向前伸出手。全息视频结束了。

擎天柱的胸口迸出一阵悲伤和锐痛，他看着在房间另一边的威震天，后者冷冷地站在桌边，沉默着，光镜如同燃烧。我所埋藏的罪终将从黑暗中崛起要我偿还，在领导模块中，御天敌曾这样对钛师傅说。他的话就是字面意思。

其他人知道的太少无法理解，但无论如何汽车人看起来都神情黯淡。“不知道他到底在说什么，但我肯定自己不喜欢这种腔调。”铁皮严肃地说。

红蜘蛛在门边靠着墙，带着某种刻意的冷漠，流露出不以为然的轻蔑。“哦，当然了，你们全都会装出一副无辜的样子。似乎不过是另一种典型的汽车人式虚伪。你们谁也不会，你们对此一无所知，哦不。”霸天虎中响起了一阵赞同的窃笑。

“我知道。”警车坦率地说。他看着其他汽车人。“这……大概是在战争开始前5万年的时候。钛师傅发现了费斯战争的军事预算有出入。差不多有1万亿资金⑧被挪用了。他让我和蓝霹雳一起调查……我们设法弄清这笔钱进入了D层以下的某项非法深层采矿作业中。但当我们到达那里时，整个矿井已经关闭了——甚至连通道竖井都被填满了混凝土。无论他想做什么，都完成了。”

“等等，”阿尔茜突然说，“D层以下？”她看着威震天，“那是我们今天路过的竖井。你知道这件事？”

威震天抬起头看着她，哼了一声，“怎么，你还没明白？”他嘲弄道，“继续，领袖，让我们看看另一条启发性的记录。”

擎天柱看着目录。他几乎要点最后一条了，但出于某些冲动转向了倒数第二条。又一段全息视频打开了。时间过去还不到1个月，但御天敌看上去……明显不同了。他看起来有好几天都没有休息，眼神空洞，光镜边缘漏出一圈白光。“全……全都错了。那个白痴打桩机——弄丢了挖掘工！把他弄丢了！最重要的那一个！我们一路干到现在，他把他弄丢了！那个愚蠢的老傻瓜钛师傅已经开始四处打探了。”御天敌颤抖着停了下来。“我必须关闭它。”他又突然说道，“打桩机死了，当着一群目击者的面……我得把他们都找出来，并且……好吧，他们只不过是下层的渣滓。现在要把D层的那部分封闭。离下一次元老院会议还有一周。我会解决掉的。我会把一切都解决掉的。我们必须填了竖井……”

他的拳头突然狠狠砸向桌面。“他在哪儿！我必须得到他！我可以报废其余的，但必须找到他！”他的呼吸变得粗糙刺耳，“他不可能永远躲藏起来。他太大了，能量需求会迫使他出来。他会出现的。我会找到他。我会找到他的。我要让他回到下面！让他挖开整个炉渣的竖井，并且独自完成工作！他要为我挖出它，我会让他，我会——我会满足他的任何要求，可以之后再报废他——”那是——一声嚎叫，赤裸裸的欲望喊叫。所有的汽车人都在厌恶和恐惧中畏缩了。但威震天只是轻蔑地笑了笑，而其他霸天虎大多看起来无聊或讥讽。这不是什么能让他们惊讶的东西。刀从刀鞘中被拔出，而他们早就知道它的存在。

御天敌明显颤抖起来。他喘了几口气，“我会找到他。”他压低声音说，“我会找到他的。我也会完成它。我必须如此。我需要它。我需要它，而他们不会闭嘴！他们全都嫉妒我所做的，我所建立的！1700万年的和平……还有谁能做到？他们都没有！这是我的！”他捶打自己的胸口，“是我的，你们都听到我说的吗？是我的！我不会放弃它！不会！我不会让你们把我扔在废渣堆上！”

他突然捂住脸，泪流满面，“我已经如此接近了……”他低声说，“很近了。”

他不再说话，只是捂着脸坐在那里。擎天柱手动停止了播放：之后的录像持续了1个小时但没有任何声音。当他关闭它时，沉重的静默出现在房间里。那不只是赤裸裸的欲望。那是赤裸裸的恐惧。御天敌知道这个世界在吞食弱小者、过时者，嚼碎他们喂养强者。他知道，而他建立了一个隐藏这一切的世界，让他可以假装什么都没有发生，直到它降临到他身上。

过了一会儿，擎天柱打开了最后一个。是……5万年后。御天敌经历了大规模改造：肩膀上加了新的进气口，颈部装甲不同了，头盔也重制了。但他看起来衰老、疲惫又沉重。他紧闭着嘴坐在那儿好久，直瞪着前方。接着，猛然大笑起来，“他在塔恩。那个该死的逃亡者在塔恩。一直以来，我都在搜索地层下的坑洞，而他就在竞技场里，每周有10万个白痴嚎叫他的名字。如果不是斯塔萨斯说服我去参加周年纪念比赛……”他咬紧牙关。房间里的每一个金刚都转头看向威震天，而汽车人几乎是不情不愿地。阿尔茜伸手捂着嘴，看起来就像是要吐了，警车摸索着向后握住了爵士的手。威震天看起来一点也没有不安；反而双臂抱胸靠在桌上，带着满意的假笑放松地看着全息视频。

“我派了一支军队去抓他。”御天敌说道，“他们不仅没有完成任务——他把他们撕成了碎片！——但还不到10分钟，我就收到了十几个议员的紧急询问，他们都在那个该死的地方有投资。这还不算30条来自那些拥有场边包厢家伙的信息。如果我继续这么做，他们会意识到这事情远不止一个明显违反建造标准的金刚那么简单。有趣的是，现在他们都不关心这一点。我必须等待，直到他输了。”他又用拳头砸了桌子，“我已经告诉竞技场管理人到时要给他提供生命支持，而不是像他们往常那样报废他，而且我还告诉他们要缩短他的职业生涯。上个月在莫斯霍克抓住一个流氓，就让他去做这事。”

威震天大笑起来，异常安静的房间里响起可怕的声音。所有的汽车人都畏缩了；擎天柱低下头，伸手关闭了全息视频。

“可怜的御天敌。”威震天讥笑道，“塞伯坦的最高统治者就像只金属耗子一样东翻西找，绝望地想要撑住这一堆谎言造成的困境。简直可悲到滑稽。到底是要做什么？我承认自己现在很好奇。”

擎天柱看着那一沓文件，几份设计图露了出来。他拿出来，慢慢在桌上铺开，立刻发现这甚至不是打印稿：它们实际上是手工绘制的草图，防止被以数据形式存储。最初几页是初级组件，框架结构；他无法识别出是什么。但当他翻开第六张时……

千斤顶越过他的手臂看去，“嘿，等等，这是……

“领导模块。”擎天柱轻声说，“这是领导模块的设计图。”他一张接一张拿起它们，仔细查看细节——有些细微的差别；外部有一些不同的能源导管……“这是——另一个领导模块的设计图。”他纠正了自己的说法。

“没地方放死掉的汽车人了，领袖？”威震天冷冷地说。

擎天柱摇摇头，“不，不是这个意思。”他说道，“领导模块……催促御天敌将它传给一位新的领袖。他刚才就是这个意思——领导模块中的那些声音要他放手。但他不愿放弃权力。所以决定另外制造一个。”

“他怎么这么糊涂呢。”铁皮沉重的声音里满是反对，“没有什么比一个好金刚变坏更糟的了。”

“是的，”擎天柱沉声说道，他翻开最后一份设计图，内核的示意图，在一组金属圆环的中间，悬浮着一个小圆柱体——标注着362克硒。他抬头看向威震天，“我很抱歉。”

威震天耸耸肩，“我摧毁了他所造就的一切，徒手撕开了他的燃油泵，而他就像一堆破烂那样死在我的脚边。”他听起来似乎没什么比这更高兴的了，“我想谁都不能说我没有恰如其分地为自己复仇。”

擎天柱再次低头看着设计图，御天敌用那么多痛苦交换而来的硒，“我不知道他把它放在哪里了。”

威震天停了下来，俯视着桌子，然后说道，“就在这里，领袖。”他看了一圈，“声波，接入控制网络，关闭所有的灯。你们都把自己的照明模块关了。”

防爆护罩已经在窗户上闭合了。声波关闭灯光后，他们一下子进入除了自己的光镜外没有任何光亮的黑暗中。接着，他们关闭自己的系统，而擎天柱关闭了全息日志界面。他最终看到了微弱光芒，奇怪而几乎不可见的闪烁，就在桌子的隔层里。

他缓慢地伸手将它取出：一个小圆柱体，几乎还没有他的拇指大。当他举起它，光芒围绕着它，形状变得清晰。基本已经完成的外形上只有极微小的凹槽，只是几小条。如果御天敌成功了，如果他得到足够的硒……擎天柱看着威震天，黑暗中几乎无法看清，除了勾勒出他头盔和脸庞的微弱线条，以及光镜的闪耀。这就是他的兄弟们曾经看到的他。如果在黑暗中工作的时间再长一点……所有5个都会被拆解，而不只是4个。

他递出几乎成型的圆柱体，“这是你的。”他静静地说。

威震天伸手接过，“声波，”他说道，声波走到他的身边。“拿稳了，”他把圆柱体交给声波，然后轻轻哼了一声；擎天柱听到一阵尖锐的子空间滑开声，威震天的呼吸稍稍加快，带有一丝痛楚，就像是他在没有完全变形的状态下拉开了他变形形态的一部分。

虽然在奇异的光线中难以清楚辨别，但他看到威震天把手伸入机体上一个似乎像是隔间的地方，那不可能是他枪形态的组成部分，太大了。接着……他拿出3根小细条，闪烁着同样奇异的光。一条接着一条，他小心地将他们放入圆柱体的凹槽中。它们完美地融入其中，仿佛这种物质既是固体又是液体，让形状变得完整。

就像是达到了某种临界质量，颤动的光芒突然在房间中变得愈加明亮，流光溢彩。威震天从声波手中接过它，用手指举起。他们在黑暗的房间里同时盯着它：墙上的宝石和金属随它一起闪着光，光芒以罕见的色泽反射到他们的光镜和脸上。如此美丽，虚幻，又真实，融入了数百万年的痛苦。

威震天盯着它看了一会儿，接着把圆柱体放入自己的隔间，然后重新推回子空间，他的呼吸缓和下来。黑暗回来了一会儿，但声波重新打开了灯。威震天在桌子对面看着擎天柱，后者突然明白他们为什么会来这儿。他又递出了设计图。

千斤顶发出了一声表示抗议的噎气；在房间里的汽车人要么退缩了一步，要么伸手似乎要阻止他。但威震天哼了一声，一动不动。“你真的认为我会把这种东西施加给自己吗？如果我需要建议，我会问我的军官，而不是一群死人。”

好几个汽车人愤慨地瞪着他。擎天柱只是温和地说，“你之前说要用它来做什么的？寻找胜利条件？”

威震天怒视着他，但过了一会儿他不情不愿地伸出手接过设计图。“我想或许有可能把它改造成什么实用的东西。”他低吼道，把那卷东西递给了挖地虎；吊钩和铲土机同时接了过来，一起拿着，来回推挤着，贪婪地翻阅起来。千斤顶瞪着他们，又一次发出了恼怒的声音。

“等一下，这些圆环要用钨金制造！”吊钩气恼地喊了起来，“差不多要花160亿信用币才能在星系市场上买到。”

擎天柱愣了一下，然后慢慢笑了起来，“好吧，威震天，”他开心地说，“我猜你必须在它和弗克辛巡航舰之间作出选择了。”威震天气愤地瞪着他，一把抓过设计图文件夹。

警报传来时，擎天柱正在西北海岸与联合国共同建造的新防御站里。霸天虎在地球上已经销声匿迹了差不多17个月——没有重大行动，没有袭击。甚至连太空桥也关闭了——擎天柱曾屈服于诱惑，派出一支突击小队去看看他们是否能将它开启足够长的时间，以便传输一架无人机过去。他对自己说，汽车人需要知道霸天虎在计划什么，但他不确定要是连自己也不能说服，是不是还有资格欺瞒他人。至少他还没有让大力金刚或是宇宙飞碟去塞伯坦看看。

但他利用这段时间悄悄接触了人类的领导者。之前，内疚和悲伤阻碍了他向他们寻求帮助；他觉得汽车人有责任为他们抵挡敌人，但那样并不能真正帮助人类。所以现在他们正在建造一个联合防御网络，以及一个核聚变反应堆。如此一来，一旦霸天虎再次出现，就必须认真对付人类。这不是出于慈悲或怜悯，而纯粹是一个的务实决定。

然而，霸天虎的静默一直在延续，他开始想也许……不是说他们永远不会再来了，但可能……很多年都不会了。或者说威震天决定转向其他地方，去掠夺其他世界。他让感知器再次对霸天虎可能的目标进行全面分析，并派出宇宙飞碟查看了排在最前面的10处，但没有任何迹象表明他们出现在什么地方了。

以最高速度驶过白令海峡隧道时，他尽量让自己不要感到高兴。霸天虎直奔西伯利亚的反应堆项目，尽管它极为偏僻并尽可能远离人类居住区，那里仍然有数千名人类工作者。更不用说他们需要反应堆为卫星防御网络提供能源。有20个汽车人在那里与他会合，他们会有一场激烈的殊死搏斗；他会有，无论他是多么不愿意战斗。

说服所有人并不容易——尽管目睹御天敌亲口说出真相对此有所帮助，仍然有一部分汽车人拒绝接受。铁皮坚持认定有什么地方错了，他不知道那是什么或会有什么不同，但它就是存在。通天晓只是耸耸肩，告诉擎天柱他并特别不在乎：霸天虎仍然是敌人，所以有什么区别呢？与此同时，钢锁说那听起来就像他们现在都是霸天虎了，这没关系，但这样的话为什么还要费心去战斗呢？他和恐龙金刚现在主要帮助项目建设，因为他们觉得干坐着太无聊了。擎天柱有种不好的预感，一旦太空桥打开，他们会抛下其他汽车人回到塞伯坦。救护车没有不相信，可是经过1个月的思想斗争后，他决定认为他们都错了，他可能不知道哪个才是对的，但肯定不是其中任何一方做的任何事，所以他选择放弃，然后去往地球的一个安静角落为人类修理损坏的机械设备，巨浪跟他一起走了。

但其他人缓慢而痛苦地跟随了他；接受了威震天的残忍真相，而唯一选择是冷酷且务实的，保护彼此，保护人类，不再屈从于谎言。守护神度过了一段极为艰难的经历。人类受到了伤害；他们在为反应堆和防御站工作时死去，因为塞伯坦技术没有考虑有机生命的耐受性，他们尽力作了调整，但双方都犯了错误。擎天柱在为死者哀悼后，让自己硬起心肠坚持下去，坚持到现在，无论他个人为此付出什么代价。

抵达后，他和通天晓以及另外6名汽车人迎战霸天虎袭击队。但他们人数上处于劣势，霸天虎进攻时分为两队，擎天柱派通天晓领着大部分战士前往拦截远处的那一队，而自己带上警车和蓝霹雳对付威震天这一队，包括声波、喷气机和冲锋。但在着陆前大约1/4英里处，声波放出了轰隆隆，后者立刻撞击出一条直达反应堆的断层。“蓝霹雳！”擎天柱喊道。

“看到他了！”蓝霹雳叫起来，但已经掉下去了。

局面变成了2对4，即使威震天没加入胜算也不高。威震天降落时朝着他假笑，“看起来你似乎已经让自己陷入困境了，领袖。真的不考虑一下投降吗？”他嘲笑道，差点一下子炸断警车的腿。

“想也别想。”擎天柱瞪着对方，朝他头部开了一枪。情感上的痛苦比预期的要少得多。

幸运的是，他们后面有两排防御墙，一队人类士兵冲进来，在墙上架起了机枪；他们准备坚持到增援部队抵达。霸天虎已经造成一些破坏，但在威震天突然喊撤退前，他们还没有攻破反应堆的主体外墙。霸天虎撤离后，人类欢呼起来，擎天柱下令追击；增援部队状况良好，大部分霸天虎都受了伤，北面——他们撤退的方向上还有另一个人类军事基地。威震天或许不认为这会有什么问题，但他错了。

擎天柱感到——某种解脱，在路上呼啸行驶，追着视线中的霸天虎。他知道第一次是最难的，而他已经做到了，也起作用了；在人类帮助极少量汽车人将他们赶跑后，霸天虎不会再把他们视为毫无意义的肉虫。这种强烈的满足感在他们到达下一个山顶并发现霸天虎被基地新升级的高射炮打得落花流水进一步增强了。“不要让他们重新组队！”他命令道。他们分成几组，每一组追击1到2个霸天虎。

威震天一条腿被击中，冒出了烟，这是他活该。当他和声波转向西南方时，擎天柱和蓝霹雳一直盯着他们。半小时后，他们无法再通过目视确认行踪，但那一下打击肯定破坏了伺服系统：一个人类小组在通用频道中报告威震天在几公里外的一处小型加油站着陆。

和蓝霹雳赶到加油站时，擎天柱高兴地看到人类已经疏散到远处。还没有发现威震天或声波的踪迹，他和蓝霹雳减速变形，拿着武器，行动变得更加谨慎。“燃油泵抽干了。也许他们已经离开了？”蓝霹雳端详着一台锐化滤波器。

“他们可能在建筑物的另一侧。”擎天柱说，“你左边，我右边。保持频道畅通。”

他刚转过建筑物背面的角落，蓝霹雳的通讯信号就在一阵惊叫声中突然中断了。“蓝霹雳！”擎天柱正要转身要去查看，威震天突然从屋顶的藏身处落下，一下子改变了枪形态。他用力把擎天柱撞到墙上，手臂固定在头顶上，用夹具卡住他的手腕，把他锁在了混凝土墙上。

“别担心蓝霹雳，擎天柱。”威震天在他的音频接收器边说道，“只不过是轰隆隆之前放在他身上的电击圆盘而已。等他重启后一点儿事都不会有。我只是想安排一点儿单独相处的时间。”

“什么？”擎天柱说，紧接着威震天打开了他背部的面板——

“哦，普神。”擎天柱说，或者是他认为自己说了；他不确定这句话确实是从自己的发声器中出来的，还是说只不过像其他那些一样只是封闭的感觉。自己做和这根本没有可比性。他——他差不多试过一两次，还回放之前录下的威震天的声音，但——“噢，噢，”他呜咽着，当威震天再次向他发送脉冲电流时。

“为我敞开。”威震天悄声说，声音低沉，包含着要求。“来吧，擎天柱，我想要你打开整个通路——”

擎天柱发出一阵支离破碎的声音，根本不像是“不”，他拼命说服自己应该阻止这一切，他绝对应该——但所有人都字面意义上地消失在各处，不在可及范围内；蓝霹雳昏迷不醒；没有人类处于危险中；甚至反应堆也很安全——威震天突然改变了脉冲周期并再次向他发送，擎天柱无助地呻吟着，伸开双手伏在墙上撑住，把自己完全打开。威震天满意而愉悦的低哼瞬间点燃了擎天柱每一处快感线路，他完整地弹出电插头，稳稳地将它推入端点。接着，他停在那里，掰过擎天柱的头，亲吻对方的颈部，嘶声说道，“求我。”

“Please，”擎天柱颤抖着说，“Please. 威震天，please，please——”威震天发出了一个低哑的喘息声，扶住擎天柱的手臂，打开了自己手腕上的接入端口。擎天柱狂乱地伸出手，打开自己的。他们同时跌入了汹涌而来的喜悦与快感中。

他们喘息着，同时沉重地靠到了墙上，夹具几乎成了唯一能让他们保持站立的东西。威震天没有立刻拔出电插头，反而在稍事休息后，从容不迫地收缩和伸展它，向通道各处释放不断变化的电涌刺激。擎天柱又过载了两次，才勉强能够集中精神，更别提说话了。又过了三轮，他才设法把话挤了出来，“它——它正在起作用。你的领导模块，你成功了。”

“唔，”威震天低沉而满足地咕哝着，“事实上，我喜欢称它为圣贤之芯。”⑨

“而你就用它来干——这个！”擎天柱咬着牙说道，在威震天另一波袭向整个通路的电涌下叫出声来。

“说得好像过去2个小时里你还能想出什么更好的用法似的。”威震天取笑道，轻轻蹭着擎天柱的颈部。

“我不——相信——你！”擎天柱说道，一心想要让自己生气。但根本没用。威震天抓着他的臀部，一直在那里的面板上碰来碰去，擎天柱半推半就地打开了它们。威震天没有接入；他把手轮流伸到嘴里润滑了一下拇指，然后轻轻摩擦着端口，绕着边缘画圈逗弄。擎天柱又一次无助地呻吟起来。

“哦，别为此烦恼了，擎天柱。”威震天说，“这只不过是娱乐阶段。我相当确定这段时间以来你都没有对自己可悲而缺乏刺激的生活做过任何什么，所以我觉得最好先让你热热身，免得你注意力过于分散。恐怕，”这肯定是某种狡诈的奚落，“我们将不得不做很多这类事。”

“是吗？”擎天柱晕乎乎地说道。威震天正在更用力地将拇指按入插接端口。

“也许我们还没有完成娱乐阶段。”威震天说道。

好久之后，擎天柱才头晕目眩地醒了过来。他们正躺在地上：之前不小心把墙压塌了。看到自己手腕上还有一堆混凝土，他立刻敲碎了甩开。“你说什么？你去哪儿了？都已经好几个月了；你一直在做什么？”

“很显然，把圣贤之芯的主意灌输给霸天虎。”威震天说，“要真正充分发挥它的作用，我必须让他们愿意接受以短期失败交换长期胜利。但这事的计划直接来自我们全都非常厌恶的汽车人领导者，费了很大力气才说服他们。最简单的办法就是令人信服地展示它确实有效。顺便说一下，我们赢了。”他干脆地补充道。

“赢了什么？”擎天柱警惕地问道。

“战争。”威震天说，“莫邪天城和黑山的燃料容量已达到峰值，我让1万名霸天虎战士从静滞中复苏——”

“什么？”擎天柱惊恐地说。

威震天冲着他假笑，“想想看，这一切都要感谢你。”

擎天柱瞪着他，“你在——开玩笑？”

“不，当然不是。”威震天说，“你有意识到自己给了我一个预见未来的方法吗？我在不会被汽车人攻击的地方发现了一系列有价值的能量储备目标。当我一路带他们搞定了10个之后，连红蜘蛛都不再抱怀疑态度了。现在他就想着找到办法从我这里把圣贤之芯偷走。你想象不到每次他开始尝试时有多么沮丧，我在他真正开始前就说了出来。”

他听上去兴高采烈。但擎天柱没有丝毫意愿分享他的愉快。恐惧像蜘蛛一样在他的电路中爬行。“好啦，别这么一副饱受打击的样子。”威震天补充道，“你以为我是为了毫无缘由地消灭人类才回来的？要知道，就算是在你用那种烦人的同理心影响我之前，我也从来都不会无缘无故地残酷。我来这儿是因为你所做的足够了。”

“足够什么？”擎天柱勉强问道

“足够我有理由向你提供一个协议。”威震天说道，“对其他霸天虎而言，人类必须看起来像某种可信的威胁，否则他们会拒绝的。”

这有点像是在离心器里四面八方乱转。擎天柱深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，不再让威震天东拉西扯耍弄自己。“如果你已经得到塞伯坦，并且不再想要征服地球了，那为什么还在这儿呢？”

威震天停了下来，转头瞪着他，显然在试图传达某种就他来说显而易见的意思。擎天柱茫然地看着他，最后威震天咬牙切齿地说道，“你就是非要我说出来吗？”

“噢，”擎天柱的声音破碎了，他伸出手，拉近威震天，彼此前额相贴。威震天低声咕哝着，伸手解锁了擎天柱的面罩。擎天柱本能地骤然一扭。他的下巴损坏过于严重，无法完全修复；面部核心情绪反应模块是无法替换的。当然，他不得不取下面罩摄取能量，还会在每周清洁和保养时从镜子里看到；现在他已经习惯了。但客观地说，看起来相当令人厌恶。他还留存了一点点奥利安的虚荣心，不愿意向爱人展示。

但威震天甚至没有丝毫停顿；他饥渴地吻了对方的嘴，用指尖轻抚那些纵横交错、暴露在外的颌部敏感伺服结构，这令擎天柱再次颤抖起来。“你难道真的认为我会让你堂皇地离开我？”威震天说，“我给你提供了一个用性服务交换人类安全的机会。你不会拒绝吧。”

“不会的。”擎天柱充满希望地说。

“唔，我必须询问一下圣贤之芯。”威震天取笑道，“不过这没什么意义。你将用余生帮我找到它。”

“找到什么？”擎天柱说。

“你的胜利条件。”威震天说。

擎天柱一下子坐了起来，低头盯着对方，“你已经确认——它是什么？”

“完全不知道。我只不过瞥到了一丝痕迹。”威震天说，“暗示它可能存在，在现实的某处可能存在。可能不。但如果确实存在，它会是在最遥远之地。”

擎天柱低下头，威震天舒展地躺在他旁边，一条胳膊放松地枕在头下。霸天虎领导模块——圣贤之芯——完全没有改变他的机体。但他听上去……有些遥远，银色微光在他的光镜表面闪烁，就像是他正在看着什么，以一种全然不同的方式在看着。你给了我一种看待未来的方法，威震天曾这样说。仿佛他能够穿越千百个宇宙并找到……某种可能性。

“我们怎么去到那里？”擎天柱柔声问道。

“这是个问题。它是不可想象的，如果我无法构想出它，就不可能真正找到前往那里的道路。”威震天说，“但方便的是，你携带着一个包含大量意识的知识宝库，他们所有人，无论是否有能力，都想要做到这一点。”

“你想要同时使用领导模块和圣贤之芯。”擎天柱悄声说。

威震天伸了伸懒腰，给了他一个得意又慵懒的微笑。“就像我说的，领袖，”他咕哝着，“在相当长的一段时间里，我们会做很多次像这样的事。真正达成的机会实际上很小。”

擎天柱伸手捧住他的脸，在快乐中轻颤着，“更不可能的事都发生了。”他柔声说。


	2. 终曲

今夜我又一次瞥见它  
无名的城，不可重见  
当然，它本就不是一座城市  
高墙环绕，荣耀其上  
全然不同于我必须离开的帝国  
但就我所见尚不足以向你描绘它，姑且称之为城市。  
我看到的仅是山脉那侧的光芒  
仅在黑暗中可见  
而我已知自己永远无法触及

但我想我会为你找到那条路。他建造我就是为了在深处劈开道路  
寻找无望之光最微弱的闪烁  
而今我不得不猜测，是否他也不愿找到它  
如果他走在金色高塔间，亲眼目睹腐朽  
在疯狂的自私中抓住地基  
揭开一两块铺路石

我痛恨这种想法，痛恨  
如此纯粹的恨竟然从我的身上被偷走  
但我已看到我的改变将希望放入我手中，并由此传递  
给我尚未相识的某人  
那个走向我，在隐约中伸手索求的人  
而我必须作出他曾经面对的选择

我会找到路。  
我会让你踏足其上。  
但今夜我知道——  
路上的灰烬有一丝苦涩的味道  
即使你也无法抵达旅程的终点  
我将会把完整的礼物送出，毫发无损  
擦掉一些油光闪闪的指印  
得知即使是你  
你的胸怀如此宽广足以包容万众  
所有的骨和肉和闪耀的生命  
也无法找到进入城门的道路

你打开了自己的门，你的心，即使一次也太多  
现在你还未感觉到致命的伤  
只有一闪而过的痛，锋利的边缘划过机体部件  
在你连续摄入燃料时  
直至它被抽回  
你终将付出代价  
为接纳了一柄出鞘之刀

但当你最终读这首诗的时候，如果你读了  
——圣贤不是万能的，只能窥视  
透过一扇又一扇窗户，而不是那些错位的坚固墙壁——  
一路前行，没有你的心相伴  
前往那个至少你可以看到终点的地方

我不会说将与你一起  
谎言在那条道路上不会比我的道路更行得通  
即使以爱的名义说出  
我的离开将是必要的前提

我甚至不会成为  
在你进入时所能唤醒的那些声音之一  
世界横亘在你我的奇点之间  
当你环视周遭时，不会找到我  
某天，你被某些新敞开的心所唤醒  
如果他们向你问起我  
你将无话可说  
仅能告诉他们在黑暗中的几个小时  
在你尚未爱我的时候  
我仍然走在一条筑起胜利的道路上  
前往一个我能从自己所站之处眺望的地方  
几乎就要抵达：我的手指绷紧，在帝国的大门上摸索  
一道冷冽的光芒从它的边缘透出  
你将我带入你的心，把我拉下  
重回地层  
面对一笔无法偿还的债务

我不会与你一起  
你会看到一个陌生人站在我的位置上  
更干净的手，更清澈的视线，带领你进入最后的弯道  
而你所想要的是停留在最后看到我的地方，那烟灰窒息的黑暗中  
但是，留下你心的碎片，再前进一段  
去看得更清楚，我最能赢得你的东西  
凭我这偶尔的诗意  
让我为你写下一条走出黑暗的路  
告诉你这一次我也同样知道  
我所做的交易  
就像那时我用死亡换取自己的生命

我知道，你已经不喜欢这么想了  
在你的眼中，我闪着银光让你藉此  
看入黑暗  
而你很快就会因为我被给予的选择而责备他人——你是指自己  
但我仍然选择活着  
夺走他人眼中的光  
就这一次，以我自己的意愿用真相来击垮你：  
我不会抱歉

你可以把我带回最黑暗的深处  
唤醒我不自觉的爱  
只有一种方法可以让你在我心中造就柔软的悔意  
每周一次的献祭仪式，我手上流淌的机油  
在那里我献出了一颗不属于自己的心  
我在竞技场上活了五万年  
每年一百个  
现在，数一数它们，就像你一直小心避免做的那样  
看到它们在我身后堆叠而起吗：五百万生命  
——为简单起见，省略那些一次超过一个的时候——  
不是远距离射杀，也不是在我的正义战争中，而是一个接一个  
用我赤裸裸的屠戮之手  
不为别的，只为活下去的强烈欲望

我同样欠他们一笔债  
是我从此地前往那光辉之所的通行费  
我可以凑够这笔费用  
其实并不难  
明天你醒来，我可以把这首诗给你  
当时机来临，你擦掉那些机油  
那些你自己洒落的，慷慨的献祭  
为了将我带入光明

不会是今天，也不会是百万年或更久  
那不可能；无法支付那样的代价  
首先，我想要让你的手长久地缠绵在我的手中  
在每一个欢愉时刻看到我的渴望  
偿还这债务  
直至最后的期限到来之时

如果你读了这首诗，当你读到这里，你会哭泣  
_我无论如何不会抵达那里_  
 _但你可以_  
这是真的。我不会做交换。  
我不会交出它们。哪怕是一次你的呼吸  
哪怕是在我面前的每一条道路上，你都会躺在我的尸体旁悲伤而逝  
哪怕是从未读到这首诗

所以我不会抱歉，也学不会那么做  
但我会竭尽所能看着你读这首诗，并在结局前学会  
爱你  
胜过五百万的生命  
以及留在地下的四个  
以及我用他们所有人交换来的那一个  
然后你会前往  
看到它该死的到底是什么  
从黑暗中迸射出所有的光  
在你抑住呼吸前

谁知道呢，也许我彻底错了  
也许早已有人在那里  
如果我们足够近  
他们会出来向我们展示随后的路  
若是如此，我会在我们到达时把这首诗给你  
看着你哭泣  
用所感受到的一切来支付我最后的债  
一切我所无法想象的


	3. 《暴力的献祭》及其他诗歌节选（翻译自塞伯坦的塔恩方言）

_《暴力的献祭》及其他作品 前言_

将诗歌从一种语言翻译成另一种的尝试总是充满了困难，更不用说传递一个外星种族的想法和意图了，何况还是无机种族。在此情况下，译者根本无法声称自己做到了任何真正的准确性。撇开那些无法翻译的词汇和概念，以及无疑在细微之处被误解或混淆的常见情况，原作者还故意回避了所有塞伯坦诗歌的传统风格，除了他为再次抛弃它们而采用的短暂组合使用，这使得他的作品对于那些为译者提供重要帮助的塞伯坦本土读者来说同样具有挑战性。

更为复杂的是，这些诗歌中有部分是人类完全无法体会的，因为它们需要多个组件（在某种情况下多达20个）预载入内存并同时并行处理，一种对于电子脑来说微不足道但对于人脑几乎不可能的功能。其中一部分段落极为矛盾，而另一些简直是荒谬的；还有一些是非文本形式的输入。基于和汽车人的谈话，这些部分的并行进程在塞伯坦大脑中引发的感受与单进程的效果是完全不同的，对此他们无法以人类的表达方式予以清晰说明。

因此，译者翻译这些作品，不是作为原作的精准展现，而是作为从飞船遗骸中收集的佚失艺术品碎片：难以恢复，偶尔其本身即具有价值，且可能传达了一些关于原作可能是怎样的隐约暗示。但译者十分清楚，关于诗歌和翻译的整个努力很可能会失败，故预先向读者致歉。并且，出于显而易见的原因，无法咨询原作者的观点。

 

今日我们在世界的柔软外壳上醒来，这行将就木的世界  
对你们中的大部分而言，这不是第一次  
如此频繁地作为士兵被送往无法选择的目的地  
在遥远的星辰下死去。  
你看起来对红褐色的土地和厚重的大气毫无兴趣，后者将实体光的一半波长散射入薄雾中  
把我们全部裹在一团浓重的气体中  
当你问起我们在哪儿时，其实并不真的在乎答案，  
某些不明所以的名字或一组坐标。  
重要的是我们到底离家有多远  
以及在回去之前我们不得不做什么

但我们来到这里是出于自己的选择  
我的和你的，来做这件事  
我们将自己决定什么时候完成它  
为了我们自己，而不是那些他们曾经对我们讲述的谎言  
我们已经将它们留在自己所造就之物的灰烬中  
虽然我们的世界仍然黑暗，只不过是因为缺乏燃料。  
需焚烧之物荡然无存

\------

柔弱的细胞保持着形态，直到耗尽自身，  
盲目的树木向着阳光开枝散叶。  
即使那最弱小的，一切生命竭尽全力，不愿屈于自身局限……

\------

当我们说这是自己所能付出的一切时，我们总是在撒谎  
而感觉最真实的时刻，我们的意思是  
_这是我的心停止的地方_

但宇宙并不在乎你的心在哪里停留  
那不是它问的问题  
而只是我们想要回答的问题  
宇宙只会问我们  
_你的肢体在哪里停止？_  
 _你的呼吸在哪里停止？_  
 _你的眼睛在哪里暗淡？_

宇宙总是富有耐心  
一遍又一遍，它听着谎言  
一次又一次，它让我们划下底线。  
但宇宙和它的耐心并不是无限的  
迟早有一天它会厌倦了等待  
将手放在我们的背上用力推动  
而我们发现自己能继续前进，越过自己的心  
我们可以完全将它抛在身后，事实上  
我们可以走得如此之远，以至于再也无法回头看它。

\------

让陨落的再次崛起，在银色队列中  
以真相武装，闪耀着  
让他们在黑暗中站起并诉说  
_我不配去死。_  
他们的死只是欲望的后果  
被称为荣耀的隐形之刀将它们雕刻  
成为他人的盛宴。

让他们走在我们前头，作为先遣护卫  
没有旗帜挡住我们的视线……

\------

你会要求活着吗？  
你会的。你知道自己会的。  
当手在你的喉咙上收紧，灰烬让你的呼吸变得粗重，你会要求，再要求——

当你那闪耀的穹顶落下，你会作出怎样的承诺，宁愿不见它升起？  
你是否还会珍视它明亮的曲线，钢筋和壁石，比自由的呼吸更重要？  
比起不被束缚的手和张开的嘴，那时你会更想要什么呢？  
准备好你的出价和契约。呼吸，现在呼吸。

\------

我不知道自己能做到直到我真的做到了  
直到我跨过门槛重新回到一双等待着的手中  
留下呼喊、失望的人群在我身后。  
他们乐于接受任何血腥，但更想要我的  
被长久拒绝给予的愉悦，一旦来临更为甜美  
而这一次如此接近。

我不知道自己能做到，当我把断剑插入它的头颅  
将它钉在油黑的沙地上停止呼吸。  
它可能已经垮了  
它可能向我的脸上喷出了最后一团炉渣的毒气  
它可能已经杀了我，  
一些尚未进入机体伤及系统的毒素  
我不知道自己能走到门口  
即使在我屏住呼吸，而它停止了扭动之后。

我不知道自己能做到，当我走上沙地，看到它在等待着  
但我知道自己不会，除非我耗尽了自己  
最后的荣誉  
用我的装甲碎片、力量和痛苦为抵押来交换胜利  
一个值得的交易，但直到最后我才明白  
无论付出的是否可接受  
任何一种方式我都必须忍受同样的痛苦。

或者我可以放弃；更轻松的方式。  
经过5万年取乐他们的战斗之后，  
我已经厌倦了，厌倦了他们和这一切  
而我没有其他更好的地方可去。  
我可以迎面而上，让它迅速地解决我  
至少，就此剥夺他们的愉悦。

然而我终究不想死。  
所以我付出了所有并获得同样的回报  
当我获胜，这次我一路走了出来  
走出竞技场的高墙来到塔恩的街上  
欢呼的人群把我抬上肩膀，如同偶像般举着我前进  
从这神祗般的高度我第一次看向远方  
那个我可以在他们的机体上建立起的帝国  
我决定他们全都应得死亡  
至少像我所经历的那样  
或者像那头我为了取悦他们而屠戮的愚蠢野兽  
以及在它之前所有的那些。

所以我为所有人做了这笔交易  
如果有一条道路通向那拥有真相，如出鞘之刀般闪耀着的帝国  
用我们的所有去交换它  
即使在我们真正拥有它前并不知晓自己是否能做到。

\------

这东西就像废渣一样无聊，阳台上，一个卫兵对另一个说，  
而其他人在房间里读我的诗。  
无聊，但至少有美味的能量，  
而且没人想要杀了你。  
里面的人颔首赞同。  
点头，礼貌，那些总是心知肚明的人  
他们付出诗意和倦怠  
以愉悦的一切形式和表象  
为了自己轻松愉快的处境

另一个卫士说不，诗歌很酷  
你不能只听他们想要推销给你的废话  
来这儿之前我在曼蒂拉峡谷  
我们曾确信自己都会死去  
只是等待着他们来完成它  
他们每小时扔一次壕沟炸弹  
在我们之前还剩六个  
其中一个说别就这么坐着  
_我来给你念一首诗_  
那是关于杀死恶兽的诗  
他们10分钟前刚读过它并说那是关于如何成为最好的自己  
不，那是关于杀死一只恶兽  
这就是我们所做的  
所有在曼蒂拉峡谷的人就是想要在它把我们碾成渣前抗过去  
你所能做的就是投掷你手边的一切并期待自己可以抢先一步  
所以我们不只是屁股着地干等着，我们开始投掷一切  
我们本不该这么做，弹药可能够用上1个月  
但无论如何我们开始了  
两边的伙计们都开始这么做  
6号战壕还是被炸成了废渣  
但我们没有，我们抗过去了，所以我得到了奖牌并且在这里  
和那些不理解诗歌的人在一起。

我走上阳台加入他们  
他们惊慌起来，当然；我是一位客人并且他们明白  
自己必须表现出礼仪  
为了美味的能量  
以及不会被任何人杀死  
以及对那些更清楚自己选择的人来说很珍贵的东西

你是对的，我说  
那是关于杀死一只恶兽  
他们都知道  
有些人看到它发生  
16个小时在一个机油四溅的场地里  
但他们不会告诉你实话  
他们建造了一个谎言的帝国  
在那里死者被埋葬了两次  
为了更好的滋养活在上面的那些  
你可以把饥渴的牙从自己的脖子上移开  
除非你自己就在说贪婪的谎言  
他们也想要活着

我会给你们念一首诗  
我对他们说

让我们一起建立  
出鞘之刃与满怀渴望的帝国  
一个我们无需躺在小隔间里说想要诗歌的地方  
在我们想活下去的时候  
让我们把尸体铺满大街  
它们早已是如此，而我们无法复活死者  
但下一次让我们忽略他们  
让我们埋葬谎言而非生者  
那些我们用故事让他们闭嘴的人  
让我们尽快建立它，即使不是今天

他们喜欢这首诗  
分别时我们握手  
很快，他们说，即使不是今天。

\------

这一切都是真的  
死亡不是一扇门，而是一个终点  
百亿光年的星系消逝于无尽黑夜中  
它们飞驰而过远比光芒闪耀更快  
所有的星辰终将逝去  
而一切帝国早已落入尘埃

这也是真实的  
万物不会长久

但它会比我们存在更久  
亿万年后，宇宙的终结，超出我们的掌握  
我们所能拥有的就是此刻  
这一刻，你和我  
星辰尚未没入黑夜  
尚可绘出星座  
以我们伸出的手。

  
\------

 

今夜我又一次瞥见它  
无名的城，永不可重见  
当然它不会是一座城市  
高墙环绕，荣耀其上  
全然不同于我必须离开的帝国  
但我所看到的还不足以向你描绘它，姑且称之为城市。  
我看到的仅是山脉那侧的光芒  
仅在黑暗中可见  
而我已知自己永远无法触及。

但我想我会为你找到那条路。他建造我就是为了在深处劈开道路  
寻找无望之光最微弱的闪烁  
而今我不得不猜测，是否他也不愿找到它  
如果他走在金色高塔间，亲眼目睹腐朽  
在疯狂的自私中抓住地基  
揭开一两块铺路石

我痛恨这种想法，痛恨  
如此纯粹的恨竟然从我的身上被偷走。  
但我已看到我的改变将希望放入我手中，并由此传递  
给我尚未相识的某人  
那个走向我，在隐约中伸手要求的人  
而我必须作出他曾经面对的选择。

我会找到路。  
我会让你的脚落在上面。  
但今夜我知道——  
路上的灰烬有一丝苦涩的味道  
即使你也无法抵达旅程的终点。  
我将会把完整的礼物送出，毫发无损  
擦掉一些我油光闪闪的指印  
得知即使是你  
你的胸怀如此宽广足以包容万众  
所有的骨和肉和闪耀的生命  
也无法找到进入城门的道路。

你打开了自己的门，你的心，即使一次也太多。  
现在你还未感觉到致命的伤  
只有一闪而过的痛，锋利的边缘划过机体部件  
在你连续摄入燃料时  
直至它被抽回  
你终将付出代价  
为接纳了一柄出鞘之刀

但当你最终读这首诗的时候，如果你读了  
——圣贤不是万能的，只能窥视  
透过一扇又一扇窗户，而不是那些错位的坚固墙壁——  
一路前行，没有你的心相伴  
前往至少你可以看到目标的地方

我不会说将与你一起  
谎言在那条道路上不会比我的道路更行得通  
即使以爱的名义说出  
我的离开将是必要的前提。

我甚至不会成为  
在你进入时所能唤醒的那些声音之一  
世界横亘在你我的奇点之间  
当你看的时候，不会找到我  
某天，你被某些新敞开的心所唤醒  
如果他们向你问起我  
你将无话可说。  
仅能告诉他们在黑暗中的几个小时  
在你尚未爱我的时候  
我仍然走在一条筑起胜利的道路上  
前往一个我能从自己所站之地看出去的地方  
几乎就要抵达：我的手指绷紧，在帝国的大门上摸索  
一道冷冽的光芒从它的边缘透出  
你将我带入你的心，把我拉下  
重回地层  
面对一笔无法偿还的债务。

我不会与你一起。  
你会看到一个陌生人站在我的位置上  
更干净的手，更清澈的视线，带领你进入最后的弯道  
而你所想要的是停留在最后看到我的地方，那烟灰窒息的黑暗中  
但是，留下你心的碎片，再前进一些  
去看得更清楚，我最能赢得你的东西  
凭我这偶尔的诗意  
让我为你写下一条走出黑暗的路  
告诉你这一次我也同样知道  
我所做的交易  
就像那时我用死亡换取自己的生命。

我知道，你已经不喜欢这么想了。  
在你的眼中，我闪着银光让你藉此  
看入黑暗  
而你很快就会因为我被给予的选择而责备他人——你指的是自己  
但我仍然选择活着  
夺走他人眼中的光  
就这一次，以我自己的意愿用真相来击垮你：  
我不会抱歉。

你可以把我带回最黑暗的深处  
唤醒我不自觉的爱  
只有一种方法可以让你在我心中造就柔软的悔意  
每周一次的献祭仪式，我手上流淌的机油  
在那里我献出了一颗不属于自己的心  
我在那个竞技场上活了五万年  
每年一百个  
现在，数一数它们，就像你一直小心避免做的那样  
看到它们在我身后堆叠而起吗：五百万生命  
——为简单起见，省略那些一次超过一个的时候——  
不是远距离射杀，也不是在我的正义战争中，而是一个接一个  
用我赤裸裸的屠戮之手  
不为别的，只为活下去的强烈欲望。

我同样欠他们一笔债  
是我从此地前往那光辉之所的通行费  
我可以凑够这笔费用  
其实并不难  
明天你醒来，我可以把这首诗给你  
当时机来临，你擦掉那些机油  
那些你自己洒落的，慷慨的献祭  
为了将我带入光明。

不会是今天，也不会是一百年或更久  
那不可能；无法支付那样的代价。  
首先，我想要让你的手长久地缠绵在我的手中  
在每一个欢愉时刻看到我的渴望  
偿还这债务  
直至最后的偿还期限到来。

如果你读了这首诗，当你读到这里，你会哭泣  
_我无论如何不会抵达那里_  
 _但你可以_  
这是真的。我不会做交换。  
我不会交出它们。哪怕是一次你的呼吸。  
哪怕是在我面前的每一条道路上，你都会躺在我的尸体旁悲伤而逝  
哪怕是从未读到这首诗。

所以我不会抱歉，也学不会那么做  
但我会竭尽所能看着你读这首诗，并在结局前学会  
爱你  
胜过五百万的生命  
以及留在地下的四个  
以及我用他们所有人交换来的那一个  
然后你会前往  
看到它该死的到底是什么  
从黑暗中迸射出所有的光  
在你抑住呼吸前

谁知道呢，也许我彻底错了。  
也许早已有人在那里  
如果我们足够近  
他们会出来向我们展示随后的路。  
若是如此，我会在我们到达时把这首诗给你  
看着你哭泣  
用所感受到的一切来支付我最后的债  
一切我所无法想象的。

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：莎士比亚十四行诗，翻译来自网上  
> 注②：弥尔顿的《失乐园》第242-244行，用了朱维之的翻译  
> 注③：轮胎（Tracks），在G1动画中，他是一个认为自己很帅的汽车人战士，因为生怕机体受损，以至于影响到在战场上的表现  
> 注④：The Sacrifice of Violence，作者所称的威震天诗作  
> 注⑤：flail，一种从农具发展而来的武器，一段木棍，前端是链子加一个重物，比如铁块、流星锤、狼牙棒之类的  
> 注⑥：这个最初的反叛者可能是指G1动画中最早反抗五面怪的那些金刚  
> 注⑦：原文jack，在前文的线路play里是插入的意思，这里换了一个词，表达得含蓄点  
> 注⑧：enercred，猜测是作者用energon与credit编构出的词，指代塞伯坦货币  
> 注⑨：the Oracle，来源于BM，TFG2动画翻译为“圣贤计算机”，本文借鉴了这个译法


End file.
